Gundam Wing Next Generation
by Sakury
Summary: Uma guerra estoura mil anos depois de 195 depois da colonização. Nossos gboys viajam para essa época para impedir que essa guerra vá para o passado. Nesse tempo em que lutam conhecem 6 ggirls. O que acontecerá?
1. Início de tudo

**Antes de iniciar a fic, quero esclarecer uma coisa. Eu já assisti Gundam Wing contando com o Endless Waltz, mas como faz tempo, não lembro de muita coisa, como os anos em que essa história ocorreu, coisas que aconteceram e etc. Eu só lembro o básico da história. Por isso não me matem por ter certas coisas erradas. Como não tenho a noção das datas colocarei que Heero, Wufei, Quatre, Duo e Relena tem 18 anos e Trowa 20, que vivem no ano de 195 D.C (depois da colonização)e que a paz foi conseguida no ano de 192 D.C. Obrigada pela atenção. Caso haja algo errado me avise para eu consertar.**

**Gundam Wing não me pertence, nem seus respectivos personagens.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

É noite, chove, chove muito.

Cá estou eu, toda molhada e suja de lama. Por que tinha que chover? Arg, minha trança está toda suja, quando chegar em casa quero dar uma palavrinha com o senhor chuveiro.

Cansei... Mais uma missão enviada a mim. Dessa vez simples. Destruir uma base da DOS. Não é muito fácil se infiltrar, mas quando se consegue é só colocar as bombas em pontos estratégicos e ir embora como nada houvesse acontecido, quando der uma boa distância apertar o detonador.

Se alguém tentar impedir, é só eu sacar minha espada e mata-lo sem deixar rastros, simples. Ainda por cima eles me subestimam só por eu ser uma mulher, é mole?

Aperto o detonador, ouço uma explosão. As chamas e o cheiro de queimado invadem o céu negro.

Mais uma missão completa...

Mais uma missão completa por Shinigami...

* * *

**Duo POV**

Sinto que estou num lugar macio mas não tenho coragem para abrir meus olhos, ouço vozes a minha volta. Vozes que não conheço.

Logo as vozes param e ouço passos, logo um barulho de uma porta abrindo e fechando, talvez indicando que os donos dessas vozes foram embora.

Abro meus olhos devagar e percebo que estou num quarto, numa cama na verdade, este quarto é quente e um pouco escuro, mas da para enxergar bem. Me levanto e fico sentado na cama por algum tempo.

Ai minha cabeça, o que houve? Por que estou aqui? A ultima coisa que me lembro é que estou, ou pelo menos estava na casa de Quatre.

Olho poros lados e percebo que não estou sozinho, Quatre, Wufei, Trowa e Heero estão aqui também. Cara, faz tempo que não vejo o Wufei, o Trowa nem o Heero, e os vi pela ultima vez a uns 3 meses? Talvez... Desde que a guerra acabou a três anos, não nos vemos muito, só nos vemos quando há uma pequena missão para fazermos.

Os quatro também estão em camas e desacordados também. Da minha cama mesmo eu os chamo. Nada. Chamo mais uma vez, nada. Deve ter acontecido algo, nenhum tem um sono tão pesado. Desesperado, levanto e vou até a cama no meu lado direito, era de Quatre. Eu o chaqualho devagar e a mesmo tempo chamo seu nome. Depois de alguns segundos que pareceram horas, Quatre acorda com um gemido, assim paro de mexer nele. Ele levanta rapidamente, nossa nunca o vi se levantar tão rápido. Depois de se levantar e certificar que não corre perigo imediato, olha para mim, aqueles olhos azuis me encaram de uma forma um tanto assustada quanto curiosa.

- Ai, o que aconteceu? - ele pergunta com uma mão na cabeça, provavelmente sentia uma dor de cabeça igual a minha.

- Eu não sei, mas acho que o mesmo aconteceu com Wufei, Heero e Trowa. - respondo levantando o olhar para a cama ao lado de Quatre, onde um Heero cheio de paz dormia. - Hunf... Olhando o Heero dormir assim, até parece um anjinho. - Quatre me olha com um tom de reprovação.

- Me ajude a acorda-los, você acorda Heero e eu acordo Trowa e Wufei. - ele disse apontando para as cama do lado esquerdo a minha.

Após Quatre levantar-se meio tonto eu vou até a cama de Heero e tento acorda-lo da mesma forma que acordei o Quatre, só que sem perceber acabei ficando um pouco mais em cima de Heero e quando ele acordou, não sei o que houve, ele levantou-se rapidamente não dando nem tempo de me mexer e pof! Sua testa bateu na minha fazendo um barulho de oco, logo por causa do empacto vou para trás, no chão, com a mão no lugar atingido, instintivamente. Heero me olha, também com a mão no lugar atingido. Seu olhar era de dar medo.

- O que você estava fazendo americano Baka! E o que... - ele não terminou a frase, provavelmente havia percebido que não estava em sua casa ou não sei onde. - Onde estou? - ele olha para mim

- Eu vou saber! Quando acordei, me encontrei aqui, junto com Quatre, Trowa, Wufei e você! - falo tirando a mão do lugar que foi atingido pela enorme testa de Heero. Heero fez o mesmo, revelando um belo de um galo. - Quando fui te acordar sua cabeça enorme me atingiu!

- Da para calar a boca americano idiota! - olho para quem disse isso, só podia ser, a pessoa que falou isso era Wufei, provavelmente Quatre nem precisou acorda-lo, ele sozinho deve ter acordado com meus gritos.

- Nossa, você está bem Duo? - Quatre me pergunta um tanto preocupado

- Sim com um pouco de dor de cabeça mas estou bem, pôr que? - respondo

- Você tá com um galo na testa - fala Trowa segurando o riso

- A isso! - falo apontando para o galo - Foi Heero quem fez - logo depois aponto para o Heero

- Hunf...

- Afinal onde estamos? - pergunta Trowa

- Vocês estão numa base secreta no ano de 1195 depois da colonização - aparece o Doutor J na porta.

- 1195 depois da colonização? Hunf... Esse velho deve ter chegado no limite da loucura - falo sentando na cama.

- Não Duo, o doutor J não chegou no "limite da loucura", ele está falando a verdade - aparece mais uma pessoa, ela é igual ao Dr. J mas tem uma coisa diferente, seus olhos são de um rosa bem claro.

- Ham! Quem é você? E como sabe meu nome? - eu e os outros ficamos em posição de alerta.

- Calma ai meninos, esse homem se chama Word, mas o chamem por doutor W. Ele é dessa época e é um parente distante meu.

- Estou realmente confuso. - fala Quatre

- É normal que esteja, eu e o doutor W trouxemos vocês sem um aviso prévio - fala J

- Acontece que essa época está em guerra, e eu descobri que uma das organizações envolvidas nessa guerra irá para a época de vocês para conquista-la, já que seria mais fácil. Eu e o Dr. J nos comunicamos a algum tempo, e decidimos trazer vocês para fazer essa guerra parar, antes que eles consigam fazer uma máquina do tempo forte o suficiente para mandar milhares de Mobile Suits até a época de vocês, e para isso terão que participar nessa guerra. O objetivo é simples, mas muito complicado, destruir a organização chamada DOS, junto com suas bases espalhadas pelas galáxias, colônias e planetas. - fala W

- Que! - perguntei, aparentemente não estava acreditando na história

- Vocês ouviu muito bem Maxwell.

- Ai! Justo quando achei que estava livre da guerra - fui com tudo para trás achando que a cama iria amortecer minha queda, mas nãããooo. Errei de calculo e fui com tudo no chão. Heero olhou em meus olhos e em seguida murmurou um "Baka".

- Vocês não tem escolha, terão que faze-lo, ou o futuro correrá perigo. - falou J

- Mas... Como combateremos Mobile Suits se nem temos um gundam? - falou Quatre, e como sempre falou o obvio.

- Isso não há problemas, com o desenvolvimento da tecnologia conseguimos criar Mobile Suits que podem ser facilmente comparados com os gundans. E eles são construídos em no máximo5 meses cada. Mas podemos construir facilmente 5 gundans nesse mesmo período de tempo. - falou W com um tom de felicidade na voz

- Então os gundans dessa época são menores? - perguntou Trowa

- Sim, bem menores daqueles que vocês pilotavam. Eles tem o tamanho de seu piloto. - responde J

- Só que os gundans ainda estão na fase de planejamento. Queremos que vocês escolham suas armas, cores e formas. - completou W, parecia que ele era totalmente diferente do J - Por que não vamos para um lugar melhor para conversamos sobre isso?

E então eu e meus companheiros fomos até uma sala... É! Uma sala. Muito grande. Um pouco menor da sala da mansão do Quarte, mas era grande.

Os doutores J e W fizeram um gesto para sentar-mos e o fizemos. Logo depois o Dr. W nos mostrou as plantas dos gundans que previamente fez.

No meu eu só fiz umas pequenas mudanças... Ao invés de uma espada normal eu pedi uma foice. E meu gundam ao invés de branco, era negro com detalhes em branco.

Os do Wufei, Trowa e Quatre ficaram os mesmos, mas o do Heero ganhou um tratamento especial, ele ficou muito parecido com o seu antigo gundam.

Após termos esclarecido todas nossas dúvidas e ter aprendido sobre a tecnologia dessa época, pudermos sair pela cidade e conhecer a colônia. Enquanto nossos gundans estavam em fase de montagem, nos faríamos simples missões.

Parecia que a colônia estava em festa, parece que mesmo mil anos depois as colônias e a terra comemoravam o natal, e isso me deixou feliz. Não sei o porque.

Se eu não soubesse aparentemente diria que estava na terra. O céu, o clima, tudo! Era tudo igualzinho a terra. Era diferente daquele manto negro que cobre as colônias na minha época. É parecia que eu e os outros iríamos gostar de ficar aqui.

Eu, Trowa, Quatre e Heero estávamos apenas passeando pela cidade, enquanto pequenos flocos de neve caiam sobre nós. É claro que estávamos vestidos apropriadamente, quem seria louco de sair com uma blusa sem manga nesse frio? Minha trança estava quase congelando ,quando sacudi a cabeça, muita neve saiu dela. E odiaria que minha trança ficasse seca por causa da neve.

Enquanto andávamos pela rua, ouvimos uma linda melodia, aparentava ser de natal. Mas continuamos sem querer saber da onde vinha. Mas uma pessoa ficou para trás.

**Quatre POV**

Enquanto eu, Trowa, Duo e Heero andávamos pela rua ouvimos uma linda melodia, de natal eu diria, fiquei feliz em saber que ainda se comemorava o natal, aquela época gostosa e inocente. Onde se trocava presentes, reunia com a família ou fazia algo com quem amava.

Mas continuando, aquela melodia era muito linda, era japonesa, e era cantada por uma voz mais linda ainda. Eu parei para apreciar a música. E sem que eu percebesse fui na direção dela para saber da onde vinha. Ela estava sendo cantada por uma mulher, ou melhor garota que aparentava ter quinze, 16 anos no máximo, ela cantava de olhos fechados e era muito bonita, mas não sorria. Ela vestia roupas muito formais, deveria ser uma daquelas ricas e metidas. Logo quando ia me virar para ir embora, aquela garota abriu os olhos e colocou a mão em forma de reza, aqueles olhos eram as coisas mais lindas que já vi, e dava um toque de maturidade na garota. Aqueles olhos eram de um azul bem claro, cor piscina, para falar a verdade, eles demonstravam uma profunda tristeza, uma coisa que nunca vi. Não sei por que, mas me senti hipnotizado por aqueles olhos. Logo me percebi que não conseguia me mover tão pouco parar de olhar aquela criatura bela. Depois de um tempinho, percebi que a jovem dirigiu aqueles lindos olhos para mim e ficou me encarando, depois de um segundo ela sorriu para mim, bem... Acho que sorriu, um sorriso muito bonito, me senti quente, e sorri de volta.

Aquela garota media acho que 1,65 por ai, tinha um cabelo loiro, mais para branco, ele era longo e liso e estava preso por uma pequena presilha em forma de uma rosa azulo claro. Seus lábios estavam roxos, um roxo bem claro, não sei se era batom ou se era mesmo o frio. Ela vestia uma calça grossa azul escuro e uma blusa de moletom de mangas compridas da mesma cor e por cima havia um casaco sem mangas que mais parecia um vestido, a bainha e as mangas do casaco eram de pele branca, acho que pele de coelho. As suas delicadas mãos eram cobertas por uma delicada luva negra. Em suas orelhas haviam um par de delicados brincos com forma de uma rosa, azul água.

Eu só fui acordado do transe que me encontrava, quando Duo colocou sua mão em meu ombro. Levei um grande susto. Mas logo me acalmei.

- Hey cara! Não suma assim! Você nos deixou preocupados - fala Duo, logo depois aparecem Trowa e Heero.

- Herm, desculpe - me desculpei um pouco sem graça

- Você esta bem? Está vermelho - dessa vez Heero dirigiu a palavra a mm

- Eu... Eu... Em... - eu tentava arrumar uma desculpa, mas não conseguia arranjar uma que o Herro acreditasse. Nunca havia me sentido desse jeito será que eu estava ficando doente?

- Ihs! Já sei o que tá acontecendo com o Quatre! Ele deve ter se apaixonado por alguém a primeira vista. - disse Duo num tom debochado - Eu conheço esses sintomas, transe, ficar vermelho e sem palavras. Quem é a felizarda?

Trowa e Heero me olharam com uma cara que seria difícil descrever, uma mistura de felicidade, preocupação e curiosidade. Isso simplesmente era difícil de se ver se tratando dos dois.

- Para com isso Duo! Eu não to apaixonado! - eu olhei de canto o lugar onde estava a garota, ela ainda estava lá e cantava uma outra música. Isso não foi uma boa idéia, Duo logo deduziu que fosse aquela garota, justo aquela.

- Ahhh! Já sei quem é! É aquela garota que tá no palco, né? Ela parece uma daquelas riquinhas, metidas, mas é bem bonita. Igual a Relena. Que tal falar com ela?

- Não Duo! Estamos em missão! Pode ser perigoso para ela... Afinal quem gostaria de uma pessoa como eu...

- Você fica mais forte quando se tem alguém para quem voltar. E mais uma coisa, deixa essa baixa auto estima para lá que você vai falar com ela agora, aproveitando que ela tá saindo do palco. - parecia que Duo estava realmente decidido, e Trowa e Heero não estavam dispostos a me ajudar. Então fui empurrado até um lugar, perto da garota mas fora da sua linha de visão. A garota estava sozinha, parecia que ela tinha cantado por causa que lhe haviam pedido.

- Show Time - Duo me deu um empurrão tão forte que eu fui de cara no chão.

Eu olhei, bem tentei olhar Duo com o olhar mais mortal possível, mas algo me interrompeu.

- Você está bem? - era aquela garota, sua maravilhosa voz foi dirigida a mim, eu fiquei sem palavras no momento, mas logo eu sai do transe por causa que ela tinha estendido sua mão a mim

- Precisa de ajuda? - eu aceitei educadamente e fui ajudado a me levantar.

- Ob..Obri...Obrigado - eu estava me sentindo quente, provavelmente estava vermelho, e acho que a garota percebeu, pois soltou um risinho muito doce e bonito

- Vo...Você can...canta muito bem

- Obrigada, eu vi você na platéia, e parecia que estava gostando - ela abriu um sorriso, um lindo sorriso, se uma árvore não estivesse perto de mim para me apoiar provavelmente estaria no chão. Como uma criatura poderia ser tão linda? Parecia que eu estava mais vermelho que pimenta, pois ouvi uma risada partida do Duo.

- Como sou grosso, meu nome é Quatre, Quatre Raberba Winner.

- Prazer, eu sou Kamara, Kamara Bark**(1)**

-Kamara! Vamos embora! - ouço essa voz a chamar Kamara, bem, parece que ela não estava tão sozinha assim.

- Ai saco, tenho 18 anos e eles inda não pararam de me encher o saco - fala Kamara em resposta, parecia que ela queria que essa pessoa ouvisse, pois falou em alto e bom tom

- 18 anos? - perguntei, definitivamente ela não parecia ser tão velha.

- Sim, acho que vc achou que eu tinha 15/16 não? - ela responde

- KAMARA! - agora aquela voz parecia mais brava.

- Ahm... Me desculpe eu tenho que ir, prazer em te conhecer Quatre, agente se vê. - antes de partir correndo ela deu uma piscadinha para mim. E então enquanto ela sumia na densa névoa que cobria a praça e entrava num carro, Duo saiu de seu esconderijo e colocou a mão em meu ombro.

- Parabéns Romeu, impressionou ela direitinho. - fala ele num tom de deboche

- Vamos embora, eu estou morrendo de frio - eu respondi a provocação alegremente.

E então voltamos para a base para nos aquecer um pouco e conhecer mais dessa época.

Nós estamos no ano 1195 D.C (depois da colônização), na colônia G56 na galáxia gêmea Stuste.

**Continua...**

* * *

**(1)** Bark para caso alguém se interessar, significa do árabe "bênção", significando então que a Kamara tem descendência árabe. 


	2. Um robô maluco

**Capítulo 2**

**P.S. O que estiver entre aspas e em itálico é lembrança**

**Duo Pov.**

Incrível! Em menos de dois dias conseguimos atravessar uma galáxia inteira! A tecnologia aumentou bastante. Todas as galáxias são organizadas, se pensaram que não, se enganaram. São seis galáxias no total, três delas são especiais, explico isso depois. Duas galáxias, ou seja as galáxias gêmeas, Stuste e Stusta tem suas culturas iguais aos países americanos, com pequenas diferenças entre si. Outra galáxia, a Lótus, tem sua cultura baseada na cultura latina. Já a galáxia Tomoeda, tem sua cultura baseada na cultura japonesa. E há boatos de que existe uma sétima galáxia, essa galáxia se chama Orion, dizem que ela é tão pequena que cabe num pingente de um colar, possível? Também não posso esquecer da velha e conhecida Via Láctea.

Eu comentei das galáxias especiais, essa galáxias especiais são as que um simples humano pode viver nela sem nenhuma proteção, e ainda nada o acontecer, mas há uma coisa que não permite a convivência total, a gravidade, no espaço não há gravidade e nessa regra não existe exceção.

Ok, ok chega disso, minha cabeça ta explodindo. Bem... Continuando, nós, quando quero dizer nós, quero me direcionar a Quatre, Wufei, Trowa e Heero, partimos para a Via Láctea, para uma colônia deserta, provavelmente, dizimada pela guerra. Lá nós aprenderíamos como pilotar nossos gundans, através de mobile suits normais, é claro para aquela época.

Os gundans dessa época são um pouco, quer dizer MUITO diferentes dos gundans que conhecemos. Para começar o tamanho é muito menor, ao invés daquele robô que mede mais de trinta metros, esse gundam se adapta ao tamanho do piloto, podendo assim não ter mais de três metros.

Os gundans também tem forma humana, vamos dizer que os gundans são armaduras, nelas você pode colocar orelhas, rabo, tudo que te der na telha. Até asas se dá para colocar. É claro que os gundans podem voar... As armas são simples, mas devastadoras, uma espada, uma arma de alta potência, uma barreira de energia ou um Laser situado na mão do robô. É claro também, pelo gundam ter a forma humana é importante que se saiba artes marciais para se defender de ataques corporais, se é que me entende. E a parte do vôo é pela mente, você controla o vôo usando a mente, de inicio achei que era uma coisa simples, mas é meio que complicado.

O lugar onde vamos ficar é um deserto, literalmente. Sem vida, só areia por todo os lado. Mas como havia a possibilidade de alguém estar nessa colônia, foi-se decidido que treinaríamos dentro de um limite de terra, na qual estaria uma barreira que impede que alguém veja, toque, ouça ou cheire. Só criaturas com grande poderes mágicos, como anjos e demônios conseguem, mas é muito difícil uma dessas criaturas vagarem por essa dimensão... Eu não comentei que existem duas dimensões? As das criaturas mágicas e as dos mortais. Então continuando, só anjos e demônios podem ver a base, mas é muito improvável que um deles vaguem nessa dimensão.

Em menos de uma semana conseguimos aprender a usar os mobile suits, assim já estaríamos prontos para os gundans. O treinamento foi duro, controle pela mente não é fácil, precisa de muita paciência e concentração, até o Heero perdeu um pouco a paciência. Quando o manejo do robô, ele é leve mas precisa-se de força para pilota-lo, se não tiver um corpo preparado para isso, as chances de morrer pilotando-o são grandes.

-

**Normal Pov.**

Duo, Heero, Quatre, Wufei e Trowa estavam 'aprendendo' mais sobre a época onde estavam, seria muito ruim para eles se não soubessem nem o mínimo.

A tecnologia não avançou muito em mil anos, já que ela poderia ser grande ajuda a criar uma guerra. Poucas áreas continuam as mesmas, como a arte, a moda e a cultura. No geral, as músicas continuam as mesmas, a moda quase não sofreu alteração. Nem a cultura sofreu muita mudança, é claro que as culturas que eram mais descriminadas ganharam parte na sociedade e já não há indícios de discriminação. Há colônias que são baseadas em épocas antigas, épocas feudais, coloniais, renascentistas e etc. Com isso a população que vive nessas colônias não usam muito da tecnologia.

Quem achou que não existiam gundans nessa época, enganou-se, há informação de que existem 6 gundans: Deathside, Psycho, Lifeside, Hydra, Hygoo e Zeong. Dois foram destruídos, o Zeong no ano de 1192 d.c, e o Deathside no mesmo ano em que estão.

Uma coisa que espantou os 5 g-boys é que quem pilota os gundans restantes são mulheres. Wufei, Heero e Trowa nem demonstraram muito, mas Duo caiu da cadeira em que estava e Quatre exclamou como resposta.

Tudo ia bem, enquanto o grupo aprendia como pilotar uma nave daquela época, um alarme tocou, a base em que estavam fora invadida, isso deixou os doutores J e W surpresos, como dito dificilmente alguém conseguiria invadi-la. Logo que o alarme soou os garotos pegaram suas armas(as armas dessa época são iguais as do passado, só uma coisa era diferente, a munição, a munição era dada através de um núcleo. Quando apertava-se o gatilho um Laser saia do cano da arma) e logo partiram para ver quem ou o que havia invadido a base, enquanto os doutores tentavam descobrir qual era o objetivo do invasor, logo descobriram, o invasor havia conseguido roubar umas cópias das plantas dos gundans que estavam em construção, e para pegar as plantas o invasor matou a maior parte dos guardas que protegiam a base(os guardas são corpos de humanos mortos controlados por uma máquina). Rapidamente foi-se descoberto o local em que o robô iria embora e nosso grupo foi até o lugar pegar o invasor, ao avistarem estranharam o fato de um robô perneta ter passado por uma legião de guardas e ter escapado com as plantas. Rapidamente Heero atirou na única perna do robô na esperança do Laser corta-la fora, mas isso não aconteceu, após ter sido atingido, o robô se virou e um de seus braços caiu.

- Ei! - o robô exclamou. Esse robô era vermelho e enferrujado, era mais um esqueleto de robô do que o robô em si. Era um robô com forma humana(só para se entender o recado, o robô tinha dedos, pés, boca, olhos, etc.). Após um segundo o robô tentou pegar seu braço mas foi interrompido:

- Parado! - era Heero quem falara

- Parado uma ova! Você arranca meu braço sem mais nem menos e não me deixa coloca-lo no lugar? Sabe como é difícil coloca-lo? - responde o robô enquanto pega o braço caído e o coloca no lugar, mas ao coloca-lo a parte de trás de seu corpo cai. Duo não agüentou e caiu na gargalhada Quatre e Trowa morderam seus lábios tentando não rir.

- Devolva as plantas ou eu atiro. - fala calmamente Wufei apontando a arma para o robô

- Que? - o robô percebeu o perigo - Não me mate! Por favor, eu sou muito jovem para morrer! Na verdade tenho 695 anos... Mas não quero morrer! Por favor senhor, faço que você quiser!- diz o robô enquanto se joga no chão implorando. Duo que já havia se recuperado do ataque de risos, volta a rir e Quatre não agüentando, ri um pouco.

- Quem e enviou? - pergunta Heero

- Foi o... a... Quem foi mesmo? Você sabe quem foi quem me enviou? - responde o robô se dirigindo para uma figura imaginável. - Não sei... Ou será lembro... Ahhhh to com amnésia! - o robô se levanta e começa a correr de um lado para o outro. Heero espantado e pasmo baixa a guarda e abaixa a arma.

- Mas que robô doido! Gostei dele - diz Duo ainda entre os risos

Não muito longe dali, uma figura os observava, espantada com a situação que o robô criara.

- Mas que palhaçada - fala a figura bem baixo e para si

Essa figura é uma mulher, ela tem cabelos negros presos em uma trança alta, essa trança chega abaixo de sua cintura. Ela tem olhos de um tom meio negro, meio cinza. Seu corpo é magro, pernas longas, seios fartos. Ela vestia uma roupa composta por uma calça negra colada ao corpo, uma blusa sem mangas azul escuro e por cima um bolero negro com detalhes em azul metálico. Uma de suas mão era coberta por uma luva negra mano a mano que chegava até o cotovelo com detalhes em azul metálico, na outra mão uma simples luva mano a mano negra. Em sua cintura estavam bem guardados uma arma prata com detalhes em azul metálico e um bastão de 15cm prata(é uma espada). Em seus pés havia uma bota simples e negra. Em seu pescoço havia um colar com um pingente em forma de cruz prata com azul metálico, nas quatro pontas da cruz havia uma caveira prata. O nome dessa mulher é 3358, mais conhecida por Sakury. Em sua cabeça existia uma criatura, ela tinha o corpo de um gato filhote, um rabo grosso, e orelhas bem longas lembrando um coelho, essa criatura tinha uma cor meio bege, meio marrom e tinha unhas afiadas. A criatura tinha olhos meio negros e meio dourados e tinha uma coleira vermelha, seu nome Tomoe

"- Por que eu fiquei com esse robô? Por que não o deixei ser morto na minha ultima missão? Com aquela chuva e com toda aquela lama seus circuitos dariam curto facilmente. Nossa como foi difícil tirar a lama do cabelo."- pensava Sakury consigo mesma.

Ao perceber que os g-boys estavam indo embora com o robô em sua companhia se preparou para ir embora. Depois que os seis saíram de vista, Sakury começou a correr com Tomoe em seu encalço, após correr alguns metros Tomoe ficou bem maior, o suficiente para duas pessoas montarem nela. Sakury montou em Tomoe que na hora já não estava totalmente no chão. Após Sakury ter montado, Tomoe levantou vôo e desapareceu nas nuvens.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**2 semana depois**_

**Heero Pov. **

Duas semanas já se passaram, é incrível como o tempo passa rápido, eu estou gostando dessa época, é mais calma, talvez eu fique aqui, é melhor do que ficar aturando a Relena, quando namorávamos ela queria que queria que eu a levasse para cama, se é que me entende, hunf, por trás daquela inocente garota existe uma pessoa muito chata. Eu teria continuado com ela, se dessa mais tempo para mim, é difícil para uma pessoa como eu, ficar mais aberta para interagir socialmente e fisicamente. Não me importo de namorar alguém maliciosa, até gosto, para falar a verdade.

Essas duas primeiras semanas foram as que demoramos para aprender a mexer e se acostumar com os gundans que estão por vir.

Agora iniciaremos as missões, a primeira vai para Duo, Quatre e Trowa soube-se que um dos lideres de uma filial da DOS esta trabalhando junto a um dono de uma escola. Não se sabe em que, ou porque. Por isso, os três trabalharão infiltrados na escola e deverão pegar o máximo de informações possíveis em 6 meses. A escola se chama Mitra, os três cursaram o terceiro grau.

A escola aborda como tema principal a arte, como música, pintura, fotografia, circo e outros, tudo isso fora das aulas curriculares como matemática, português, geografia, história, ciências, física, química e astrologia. Alem desses temas, a escola aborda esportes e mágica.

Trowa gostou da idéia de terem adicionado aulas de circo no currículo. Já Duo gostou da idéia de aprender música ou mágica, mas a música que ele gosta não é daquelas músicas clássicas, ele gosta de rock, pop esses tipos. Quatre gostou da idéia de participar de uma banda de música.

-

**Trowa Pov.**

Hn, nunca pensei que fosse para a escola, especialmente com Duo e Quatre. Terei que fingir que sou dois anos mais novo. Até que vai ser divertido, eu quero ver se o Duo vai dar seu primeiro beijo, ele sempre quis dar o primeiro, mas nunca achou alguém que 'ficasse' com ele.

Nós começaremos a missão no três dias antes de iniciar o ano letivo, para se acostumar com a escola. O doutor W me disse que a escola esta situada numa colônia, na qual tem como tema a América do passado, quando o calendário era contado a partir do nascimento de Cristo. Então não tem muita tecnologia, acho que a escola é o único lugar com tecnologia de ponta.

**Continua...**

**-----------------------------------**

**Já deu para descobrir quem é a pessoa que fala no primeiro cap., não deu? Aquela parte antes do Duo Pov. Mas qualquer coisa eu falo pá vocês no próximo cap.**

**Obrigada a quem mandou reviews!**

**PREASE MANDEM REVIEWS**


	3. Nossos colegas de quarto são MULHERES?

**Capítulo 3**

**P.S. O que estiver entre aspas e em itálico é lembrança**

_**Dia do inicio da missão**_

_**14 de fevereiro de 1196 D.C.**_

**Quatre Pov.**

Bem, hoje é o dia em que começa a missão. Eu, Duo e Trowa já estamos na escola, estamos esperando a diretora nos dizer em quais quartos iremos ficar. A arquitetura daqui é bem antiga, as luzes são conseguidas através de velas, as paredes são de pedra, grades portas de madeira, o teto é bem alto, não tem elevador, só escadas, lembra um castelo. Eu nunca vi essa decoração, todos os moveis são de madeira com detalhes em relevo, existem vários quadros, a maior parte retratos de homens e mulheres. Resumindo, tanto o clima quanto a decoração são mórbidas e parece que o Duo se animou com ela.

- Bem, vocês são os novos alunos, não? - ouço essa frase vindo de uma mulher, ela aparenta ter 40 anos, veste uma blusa branca e uma saia bege. Tem olhos negros, seu cabelo é loiro e cacheado, preso em um coque.

- Somo sim - responde Trowa

- Incrível, quase nunca entra novo aluno aqui e esse ano entram 6 novos alunos. - fala a mulher mais para si mesma do que para nós - Aqui esta o número de seus quartos, espero que não se importem em dividir com garotas, os quartos ficam para lá, subindo dois andares - a mulher disse entregando um papel para cada um, e apontando para o norte do castelo, cada papel tinha um número diferente, sendo assim estaríamos em quartos diferentes, pelo o que a mulher disse, provavelmente dividiríamos nossos quartos com garotas.

Nós subimos como indicado pela mulher, só que tinha um porém, havia vários corredores, cada um com várias portas, em cima de cada porta havia um número indicando o quarto, decidimos procurar nossos quartos pelos corredores. Cada corredor tinha um tapete vermelho, dando um ar mais alegre. Eu procurei em três corredores, e nada. Eu estava no quarto corredor, não prestava a tenção onde ia, eu só olhava o papel e o número das portas, quando dei uma olhada no papel, trombei com alguém, assim nós dois fomos ao chão.

- Você esta bem? Ham... Quatre! - eu conhecia aquela voz, logo olhei para quem falara e vi que tinha trombado com a Kamara.

A Kamara estava vestindo uma saia curta vermelha e uma camiseta de mangas curtas branca, deixando exposto seu magnifico corpo. Seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo alto e seus lábios continuavam com aquele tom roxeado

- Kamara... A quanto tempo, desculpe, não estava olhando para frente - eu disse a ajudando a levantar-se

- A, tudo bem, você esta procurando seu quarto?

- É estou, você sabe onde fica o quarto 270?

- 270? - ela olhou num papel, acho que era o que estava o quarto dela - Ham... Sei sim, parece que vamos dividir o mesmo quarto.

- Sério? Pelo menos assim, fico mais aliviado

- Por que?

- Assim eu não vou dividir o quarto com uma pessoa totalmente desconhecida - Kamara soltou um risinho como resposta. Cara! Como aquela criatura era magnifica!

- Eu sei onde fica nosso quarto, vem! - ela disse pegando na minha mão e me puxando para um outro corredor, onde estava o quarto onde eu, quer dizer nós iríamos ficar. É claro que não pude deixar de ficar um pouco vermelho com a atitude dela.

-

**Duo Pov.**

Eu já estava no quarto corredor, quando finalmente achei meu quarto. O meu era o 578. Eu entrei no quarto, e percebi que minha colega de quarto já estava lá, na minha opinião, ela era linda. Tinha cabelos bem longos, presos numa trança alta, acho que eles soltos passavam uns 20cm da cintura, o meu ficaria assim, se, o Wufei não me tivesse dado um presente de despedida, antes dele partir cortou meu cabelo bem curto, aquele foi o primeiro dia em que fiquei igual ao Heero, digo em personalidade e sabe o que o Wufofo ganhou? Um tiro na barriga.

Hunf, continuando, aquela garota tinha olhos frios num tom meio cinza, meio negro. Seu cabelo era negro, da uns dois dedos partindo da raiz era azul metálico, assim como as pontas, realçando a cor de seus olhos. Ela vestia uma calça jeans negra com um cinto prata, o fecho desse cinto era uma caveira com detalhes em azul metálico. Além da calça ela vestia uma blusa também negra com uma caveira suja de sangue e a palavra "Death" como se fosse escrito em sangue, tudo isso atrás, na frente era tudo liso. Suas mãos eram cobertas por luvas mano a mano negras. Em seu pescoço havia um colar com um pingente em forma de cruz, prata com azul metálico, nas quatro pontas da cruz havia uma caveira prata.

Ela estava na primeira cama, contando da parede a janela do outro lado do quarto. Parecia que ela estava polindo uma bainha de um espada fina de uns 70cm de largura. A espada era prateada com detalhes e azul metálico, muito bonita na minha opinião, mas ela me deixou alerta, mas não o quis demonstrar.

- Oi, parece que seremos colegas de quarto! - eu disse me virando a ela

- Oi, você é? - ela respondeu meio ríspida

- Meu nome é Duo, Duo Maxwell. E você?

- Meu nome é Sakury, mas pode me chamar de Saku ou Sá.

- Ok Sá, você está nessa cama? - eu disse, apontando para cama em que ela estava.

- Não, monstro do armário. - ela falou sarcasticamente - Claro que eu estou, a sua pode ser essa - disse apontando para a cama na janela com a cabeça.

- Ok - eu disse me sentando na cama a frente da dela, tenho que admitir que me senti intimidado com ela - Espada bonita...

- Obrigada, ela é herança da minha mãe, não se preocupe, ela não tem fio. Além disso sei me defender muito bem sem armas

- Erm... Ok. Você sabe lutar?

- Sei sim, eu me meto em muitas encrencas sabe, e as vezes corro perigo de vida.

- Perigo de vida? - eu estava estranhando essa menina.

- Quando se entra no mundo da luta, você corre muito perigo de vida, especialmente nessa guerra. Mas o mundo das lutas tem seus lados bons. - ela disse meio sonhadora

- Então você é uma lutadora. Que lados bons tem na luta?

- Ham... Você tem alergia a animais? - os olhos dela passaram de frios a tristes, e rapidamente para alegres e vivos. Ela ficava muito mais bonita assim. Só que não deixei de perceber o fato que ela não queria falar sobre esse assunto

- Não que eu saiba. - respondi, aqueles olhos me animaram um pouco. - Porque?

- Por causa que... - Ela abriu uma mala e dela saiu um animal pequeno, ele tinha o corpo de um gato filhote, um rabo grosso, e orelhas bem longas lembrando um coelho, essa criatura tinha uma cor meio bege, meio marrom e tinha unhas afiadas. A criatura tinha olhos meio negros e meio dourados e tinha uma coleira vermelha. - Eu não achei alguém para ficar com ela e tive que trazer. Espero que não se incomode.

- Mas não... - Aquela criaturinha estava com olhos brilhando, o mesmo digo para a dona. - Ok, ok desde que não nos meta em encrenca. Então qual é o nome dele... Dela?

- É ela, ela se chama Tomoe.

- Belo nome. - eu disse ao mesmo tempo que sentava ao seu lado, acariciando Tomoe, o pelo dela era macio, muito sedoso. Sakury emanava um perfume muito gostoso, acho que era de rosas.

- Não é sempre que se vê um garoto com cabelo longo... - ela comentou, acho que foi só agora que notara meu cabelo, ela nesse momento já havia guardado a espada. - Você tem muita coragem

- Coragem? Por que? - eu realmente não havia entendido o que ela falara.

- Os garotos que normalmente tem cabelo longo são os mais humilhados pela sociedade, eles acreditam que aquele que tem um cabelo longo é pá virada, se é que me entende. Eu acho isso uma bobagem. - Ela disse apoiando suas costas na cabeceira da cama. - Quer uma dica? Tome cuidado, muitos garotos irão fazer de tudo para ter você.

- Por que? - ela realmente estava me assustando

- Vamos ver... Seu corpo é delicado, esbelto e forte ao mesmo tempo, cintura fina, olhos violeta. Tudo isso atraem homens e mulheres que só querem ter uma boa noite com você.

- Aaaa tá... Agora entendi, não se preocupe vou tomar cuidado - eu esbocei o melhor sorriso que eu podia dar

- A e mais uma coisa, seus olhos me dizem que você tem um temperamento ingênuo e infantil. Isso ajuda muito.

- Ok, thanks

- Welcome - ela respondeu com típico sotaque americano

- Cê fala inglês?

- Sou americana, é normal eu falar inglês - ela falou como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Legal! Eu também sou americano. - eu respondi e ela ficou com um belo sorriso

-

**Trowa Pov.**

Não demorei muito para achar meu quarto, logo quando entrei percebi que minha colega de quarto estava lá, não precisei falar, um troque de olhares foi o suficiente para ela entender que eu seria seu colega.

A mulher tinha cabelos chocolate, curtos, e sua franja cobria totalmente o olho do lado esquerdo. Seu olho era verde oliva e seus lábios tinham um tom vermelho a tornando mais velha. Ela aparentava ter vinte anos, seu corpo era bem desenvolvido, cintura fina, seios fartos, pernas bem delineadas. Acho que sua altura era a mesma que a minha. Eu a achei bonita, admito, e aparentava ter origens latinas. E também me lembrava muito eu mesmo.

- Você é? - ela me perguntou, sua voz soou fria e calculista

- Eu sou Trowa, e você? - respondi no mesmo tom frio, e ao me olhar diretamente ela abriu um sorriso malicioso.

- Eu sou Kaoro - meus olhos se encontraram nos dela, ficamos nos encarando algum tempo, senti algo queimar no meu peito. Esses seis meses seriam bons meses. Quando ela desviou os olhos, foi para olhar o relógio - Se não se importa, vou encontrar-me com alguns amigos. E saiu do quarto me deixando sozinho.

-

**Quatre Pov.**

Quando entramos no quarto que iríamos ficar, percebi que era totalmente diferente do clima mórbido que a escola dava. O quarto era banhado pelo sol. As camas eram de madeira bem clara, na frente de cada cama havia um armário para guardar nossas coisas.

- Escolha sua cama - ela me pediu

- Hum... Ok. Eu escolho esta - eu respondi apontando para a cama perto da janela.

- Então eu fico com está - ela disse, praticamente despencando na cama, que fica na parede ao lado oposto da minha cama.

- E ai, você vai fazer algum curso? - perguntei

- Não sei, ainda não decidi.

- Acho que vou fazer música clássica no nível avançado...

- Você gosta da música clássica?

- Gosto sim - definitivamente ela estava mais bonita, e mais alegre do que aquele dia.

- Você deve ser um garoto bem sensível, no bom sentido, é claro. Eu gosto de garotos sensíveis - isso me pegou de surpresa, Duo sempre me disse que eu era sensível. Como para toda ação tem uma reação, eu fiquei mais vermelho que nem pimenta. Ela soltou uma risada em troca - Sabia que você fica bem fofinho quando está vermelho?

- Erm... Eu combinei de me encontrar com uns amigos, depois eu volto.

- Você me lembrou que tenho que me encontrar com umas amigas também

Então nós dois saímos do quarto.

-

**Duo Pov.**

Cá estava eu, esperando meus amigos na frente dos corredores dos dormitórios. Eu conversei bastante com a Sakury, ela me parece um garota legal, além de ser bonita. Descobri que ela é órfã, que viveu na rua, que a luta é seu maior hobby e que ela gosta de coisas mórbidas.

Enquanto eu estava perdido em meus pensamentos, sinto a mão de Quatre em meu ombro, e isso me acorda.

- E ai, como é sua colega de quarto? - me disse, ele estava um pouco, quer dizer, muito vermelho.

- Ela é bem legal, seu nome é Sakury, mas o que houve com você? - eu fiquei preocupado com o Quatre, só o vi assim vermelho quando conheceu a Kamara.

- Eu estou bem, adivinha quem é minha colega de quarto? - me perguntou num tom de provocação.

- Hum... Dexa vê... É a Kamara? - eu não estava nem chutando, só estava brincando, mas sua resposta me deixou pasmo

- Ela mesma - ele falou num tom feliz.

- Ela mesma quem? - ouço Trowa chegando.

- Lembra do dia que Quatre sumiu e nos deixou preocupados, lembra daquela garota? - eu falo

- Aquela garota que cantava e que conheceu Quatre, por que você o obrigou a falar com ela?

- Ham... Aquela mesma, ela é a colega de quarto dele. E a sua colega de quarto?

- Não apresenta nenhuma ameaça, e a de vocês?

- A minha não apresenta nenhuma no momento.

- A minha infelizmente apresenta um pouco de ameaça, ela tem uma espada guardada na mala. Só que me disse que não tem fio.

- Mesmo assim, pode ser perigoso, tome cuidado com ela. - falou Quatre

- Ok, que tal darmos uma volta na escola, para reconhecer o terreno?

- Boa idéia, você vem Trowa?

- Para mim tanto faz.

E então fomos dar uma volta na escola, todos os alunos que passavam por nós demonstravam certos olhares, tanto malignos quanto maliciosos. Bem que a Sakury avisou.

-

**Sakury Pov.**

Logo quando Duo saiu do quarto eu sai em seguida, iria me encontrar com Kamara e Kaoro. Combinamos de reconhecer o terreno após conhecer nossos colegas de quarto.

Após reconhecer o terreno, nos separamos. Eu e a Kamara fomos para o pátio de cima para saber como era a vista. A vista era linda, morei muito tempo nessa colônia e nunca havia visto a cidade daquela forma. Mas para uma vista mais maravilhosa ainda, era preciso ir mais alto.

- Ei Kamara... Quer subir no telhado?

- Não sei não Sakury, parece ser frágil.

- A larga a mão de ser chata!

E então eu peguei na mão da Kamara e em um pulo, consegui chegar no telhado que ficava a 4 metros acima do chão do pátio. Isso era uma tarefa fácil, já que meu maior pulo foi de cinco metros. Como sempre pousei no telhado com graça, o mesmo com Kamara. Agora sim, a vista era maravilhosa. O vento batia em meu rosto, me dando uma sensação de conforto. Eu queria subir mais alto, calmamente fui até o telhado mais alto que eu consegui. A vista do horizonte era linda, lá embaixo as pessoas eram formigas e as casas estavam com seu lindo resplendor medieval. O sol já estava se pondo e as nuvens se tornavam cada vez mais rosadas cada vez que se aproximavam do horizonte. O vento agora batia com graciosidade. Um calma me invadiu. Uma calma que a muito tempo não conseguia sentir. Mas isso não durou muito. Um robô que eu conhecia bem, veio na minha direção, derrubando-me. Ainda bem que por ser uma shinigami, eu tenho a habilidade de voar, por isso não cai.

- Sakury! A quanto tempo! - minha paz tinha acabado, aquele robô vermelho era um perigo.

- A quanto tempo Winico! - me parecia que a Kamara estava feliz em vê-lo novamente.

Enquanto aquele robô me abraçava, quase me deixando sem ar. Ouço vozes e desligo o som do robô. Ainda bem que se podia desligar o som dele, se não já estaria num hospício.

Eu ouço bem as vozes, são duas, uma eu tenho certeza que é de Duo, mas a outra não conheço. Me aproximo da borda o telhado devagar e cautelosamente, não queria ser descoberta.

Eu estava certa, era Duo com mais um garoto, um garoto bem bonitinho, loiro, olhos azuis que demonstravam preocupação. Me aproximei mais e a Kamara fez o mesmo.

- Quatre - Kamara sussurrou - Ele é meu colega de quarto, e o outro?

- Ele se chama Duo, é meu colega de quarto - sussurrei no mesmo tom

Nos prestamos atenção no que diziam:

- A Kamara é muito bonita sim, eu admito - falava Quatre

- Ihhh, tá gostando dela...

- O pior que estou, aquela criatura é a mais linda e maravilhosa que eu conheci. A voz, o corpo, a aparência, seu riso, seu sorriso...

- Ta bom, tá bom. Já entendi, cê tá apaixonado

Aquele dialogo que os dois trocavam me deixou surpresa, parecia que a Kamara tinha alguém interessado. Eu desviei um pouco a atenção dos dois e olhei para Kamara. A Kamara, estava pior que pimentão, ela suava... Parecia que viu um fantasma.

- Kamara... Cê tá bem? - fala Winico

Ele falou em tal altura que os dois poderiam escutar, em troca disso, eu peguei o robô pelo pescoço e dei um chute em sua poupança. Ele voou até a lata de lixo que ficava ao lado dos garotos. Quando ele entrou na lata de lixo, a tampa fechou, causando um belo susto nos dois que conversavam.

- Mas o que? - Duo abriu a lata de lixo - Winico! O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Hehe... Oi - Winico respondeu

- Robô louco... - comenta Quatre

-----------------------------------------------

_**Missão de Heero e Wufei**_

**Heero Pov.**

Logo depois que Trowa, Duo e Quatre partiram para suas missões, doutor W nos mandou uma missão. A missão constituía em achar e destruir uma base da DOS onde provavelmente seriam construídos mobile suits de alta destruição. O único problema é que a base era muito bem escondida na mata densa, e seria difícil de se encontrar, mas nada que eu não consiga.

Eu e Wufei já estávamos na selva procurando a base a 5 dias, mas nada. Eu ouvi um som de um riacho e decidi beber um pouco de água, enquanto Wufei procurava. O riacho era muito bonito, a água era límpida, nela se podia ver os peixes, as pedras e as plantas marinhas. Mas uma coisa me chamou mais a atenção, uma garota, ela estava no outro estremo do rio e parecia que limpava um ferimento grave. Desse ferimento saia muito sangue, e ele não pararia com água. Eu queria ajudar, mas eu estava escondido e aposto que não conseguiria. A roupa que ela usava tornava difícil o ato de rasgar uma pequena tira e fazer um curativo. Mais uma coisa que ela me chamou a atenção foi que era me lembrou eu próprio, tinha cabelos castanhos e bagunçados, seu corpo era esbelto, seus olhos não demonstravam nenhuma emoção, tinham um leve traço oriental e eram azuis, um azul que nunca havia visto, era um bem claro, lembrava o céu. Aqueles olhos me encantaram, parecia que eu estava enfeitiçado. Já que não podia ajuda-la, decidi que a observaria. Vi que ao meu lado havia uma pedra, e me sentei nela.

Eu a observei por pouco tempo, e consegui ver que ela conseguiu facilmente rasgar uma tira de sua roupa e fazer um curativo. Foi nesse tempo em que ela percebeu minha presença, ela olhou para mim com o mesmo olhar que não demonstram sentimentos. Logo depois vi que ela tinha uma arma em sua cintura, isso me deixou em alerta.

Wufei apareceu, e então me tirou do transe.

- O que você está olhando Heero? - eu olhei para onde a garota estava, ela já não estava mais lá.

- Hunf - respondi.

- Achei a base, não está muito longe, mas está bem escondida.

- Ótimo, vamos

A missão foi rápida e fácil, conseguimos com êxito destruir a base. Deve ser por isso que ela era tão bem escondida. Uma coisa me incomodou, não consegui parar de pensar naquela garota.

**-----------------------------------**

**Estão gostando? Espero que sim!**

**Obrigada a quem mandou reviews! E principalmente leu!**

**Eu fiz um flog para mostrar a vocês alguns desenhos que EUfiz para essa fic:**

**flogPONTOclickgratisPONTOcomPONTObr/sakury**

**PREASE MANDEM REVIEWS**


	4. Momentos inesqueciveis

**Capítulo 4**

**P.S. O que estiver entre aspas e em itálico é lembrança**

_5 de julho de 1196 d.c_

**Normal Pov.**

Cinco meses já haviam se passado desde o início das aulas, Duo, Quatre e Trowa estavam cada vez mais gostando de suas companheiras de quarto e descobrindo muitas coisas em comum.

A Kamara por exemplo, vem de uma família rica e é herdeira de uma grande fortuna, ela é mestra na cozinha e odeia brigas. Seus pais são árabes, mas nasceu no Egito.

A Kaoro, tem descendência latina e é muito calma. Sempre é fria e calculista, mas não toda hora, algumas vezes ri de uma piada ou esboça um sorriso.

A Sakury é americana, órfã desde os oito anos, viveu nas ruas até os dez, quando foi adotada por um japonês chamado Z, na qual lhe ensinou a arte da luta junto ao seu filho Yui, até seus quinze anos. Pode ser infantil e ingênua na maior parte do tempo, mas quando se trata em assuntos ligados aos sentimentos prova que é a mais madura nesse assunto. Ama chocolate, principalmente o branco.

Quatre, Duo e Trowa, tratam as garotas com respeito, já que são as pessoas mais próximas deles da escola, sem contar eles próprios. Quatre trata Kamara como se fosse uma grande e conhecida amiga, da conselhos e dificilmente se separa dela. Duo sempre dá um de sem vergonha, sempre quando tem a oportunidade tenta ver a Sakury tomar banho, mas não tem êxito, Sakury parece nem ligar, sempre mantém seu lado calmo, um dia quando ele mexeu no cabelo dela, ela mostrou seu lado frio, um lado frio igual ou talvez maior do que o do Heero. Isso deixou Duo com medo dela por uma semana, mas não afetou a amizade deles. Trowa tenta o máximo possível se manter calado na frente de Kaoro, de vez em quando tenta iniciar uma conversa, e consegue uma boa colaboração na parte dela.

O mês de julho significava um mês de férias, nesse tempo não teriam aulas, mas teriam viagens para parques, acampamentos, etc. Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Kaoro, Sakury e Kamara decidiram ficar na escola.

Nesse mês haveria uma feira na colônia, realizada por um parque itinerante Kamara e Sakury queriam ir a todo custo.

- Ei Quatre! - Kamara chamou.

Quatre, Trowa estavam na sala de jantar, quando, Quatre foi chamado pela Kamara.

- Oi Kamara, que foi? - Kamara se aproximara dos dois

- Eu, a Sakury e o Duo vamos feira hoje a noite, você quer ir com agente? O mesmo serve para você Trowa.

- Por mim tudo bem, e você Trowa? - Quatre responde

- Talvez a Kaoro vá. - Trowa ficou em pensamento por um tempo, essa seria uma boa desculpa para ficar perto da Kaoro, ele gostava de sua companhia, sempre ficava com ela quando era o almoço ou recreio, e a ouvia tocar flauta. Ele deu um longo suspiro ao pensar que também fora fisgado por alguém.

- Já que não tenho nada melhor a fazer, parece ser interessante.

- Então você vai? - Trowa responde com um aceno de cabeça - Ótimo! Nos encontre as dezoito horas na frente da escola. - e então a Kamara saiu para procurar a Sakury, deixando Trowa e Quatre a sós.

- Já que não tenho nada melhor para fazer? Que desculpa é essa? - Trowa olhou Quatre com uma cara de "não entendi sua pergunta" - Qual é! Não diga que você não gosta da Kaoro!

- Esqueceu que não podemos nos apaixonar? Podemos colocar as vidas delas em risco! Só você e o Duo para perderem a voz toda vez que vêem alguém que gosta mais bonita que o normal!

- Auch essa doeu. Mas por que você elevou a voz?

- Eu não elevei a voz. Se me der licença eu tenho que fazer algumas lições que me passaram.

- Ok

Trowa saiu deixando Quatre sozinho, uma pessoa que observava tudo, se aproximou dele. Quando Quatre percebeu que essa pessoa se aproximava soltou um longo suspiro, essa pessoa era uma garota que babava muito por ele. Ela tinha cabelos ruivos cacheados, sua pele era morena e seus olhos eram de cores diferentes, um era azul turquesa e o outro verde mar.

- Oi Quatre, como vai?

- Eu vou bem, e você? - não importava o quanto ele não gostasse da garota, ainda não faltava educação.

- Bem, hei, eu preciso de sua ajuda! Tem uns garotos que me fizeram uma proposta de um jogo de perguntas e respostas e eu preciso de um par, você poderia ser ele? Você é o mais inteligente que conheço. Por favor!

- Ok, com uma condição, você parar de dizer que é minha namorada.

- Ta bom então. Vem, vou te mostrar o lugar.

E então a garota o levou para um lugar atrás da escola, esse lugar era um tanto escuro. Parecia que cada vez mais que se aproximava do lugar onde eles iam, a escola mostrava sua idade. Esses aspectos deixaram Quatre em alerta. Eles andaram bastante até chegar no lugar. Ele era um beco na qual era fechado por uma grade, a garota abriu essa grade para ela e ele passarem e andaram mais um pouco, quando avistaram 5 garotos, todos tanto com um sorriso, quanto com um olhar maldosos. Isso simplesmente fez Quatre perceber que isso não era certo, ele logo ficou totalmente alerta para o que haveria a acontecer. Um garoto se aproximava dele cada vez mais e ele acuava a cada passo, Quatre só parou quando sentiu uma parede gélida nas suas costas, quando ia ir para o lado, não conseguiu, algo o segurava, olhou para suas pernas, mãos, pés e nada, nada o segurava, mas porque não se movia? Quatre foi tomado por um medo e uma insegurança.

- Que belo espécime que você trouxe, parabéns. Tenho certeza que será de bom uso. - Fala um dos garotos.

- O que vocês farão comigo? - pergunta Quatre

- Você descobrirá logo, logo. - o garoto responde, passando a mão nos sedosos cabelos de Quatre, e logo passando por sua bochecha direita, e depois em seus lábios desenhando seu contorno, neles mesmos.

- Ninguém ira te salvar, se alguém tentar poderá morrer. - um outro garoto falou mostrando uma arma.

- Quatre se sentia indefeso, no lugar que estava ninguém o ajudaria. Quando o garoto ia descer suas mãos nos braços de Quatre alguém apareceu.

- Soltem ele! - era Kamara que os tinha seguido, achando algo de errado. Ela estava parada na frente do portão.

- Kamara! Saia daqui, eles estão armados!

Kamara não deu muito ouvidos no que Quatre falara, mas se arrependeu. Um dos garotos, provavelmente o único armado atirou contra Kamara, mas o garoto errou. Kamara logo ficou séria. Num movimento rápido avançou para aquele que atirara, e quando ele iria atirar novamente lhe deu um chute voador bem na mão o fazendo largar a arma, a arma foi parar no saída do beco. Logo depois Kamara pegou a arma e tirou o núcleo. Ela pegou esse núcleo e pisou em cima dele o fazendo quebrar. Nesse meio tempo, um dos garotos avançou contra ela, e, com medo do que poderia acontecer, Quatre fechou os olhos, e só voltou a abri-los quando ouviu um som de uma batida, a única coisa que viu foi o garoto que avançara contra Kamara, voar na sua frente, estatelar na parede e virar fumaça.

- Sua... - o resto dos garotos falaram, eles avançaram de uma só vez contra Kamara, mas ela foi mais rápida e saiu do beco, já que o espaço era pequeno. Nesse meio tempo, sentiu que poderia se mexer de novo e foi atrás deles. A única coisa que viu um o ultimo garoto levar um soco de Kamara e desaparecer como uma fumaça.

- Nossa... - Quatre não deixou de soltar uma exclamação.

---------------------------------------

_**2 horas depois**_

16 horas, o horário combinado para todos se encontrarem e irem para a feira. Todos já estavam prontos, menos Quatre que não havia chegado. Kamara e Quatre decidiram manter em segredo o que acontecera, afim de não deixar os outros preocupados. Depois um curto espaço de tempo, Quatre chega e se desculpa pela demora.

Quatre vestia uma simples calça jeans e uma blusa branca, coberta por um casaco negro. Kamara estava vestindo uma calça ciclista branca e uma blusinha bem leve rosa, e um lenço da mesma cor. A Sakury estava vestindo um calça jeans negra e uma blusa de alcinhas branca, e não poderia se esquecer de suas famosas luvas de luta mano a mano. Duo vestia uma calça jeans negra e uma blusa azul. Trowa vestia uma calça marrom e uma blusa negra. Kaoro vestia uma calça ciclista negra e uma blusa verde.

E então eles partiram para a feira. A feira era animada, tinha de tudo, comidas, jogos e muito mais. Quatre não estava com seu habitual sorriso e estava atrás de todos, Kamara percebeu isso e se distanciou para falar com Quatre.

- A Quatre, não diga que ainda está chateado com aquilo. - disse Kamara

- ...

- Sorria, você sabe que gosto quando dá um de seus lindos sorrisos. - ao ouvir isso, Quatre ficou vermelho - Especialmente quando você fica vermelho

- Erm... Obrigado - Quatre estava extremamente vermelho, isso fez Kamara rir. Quatre sorriu em resposta, gostava quando Kamara ria

- Isso ai! De um sorriso! - disse Kamara que pôs sua mão no ombro dele, e logo depois o beijou na bochecha. Dessa vez Quatre teve que parar para não cair, Kamara não percebeu de imediato, esta interessada na decoração, mas quando percebeu que Quatre ficou para trás. Voltou correndo para ele, o pegou na mão e o puxou para continuar o caminho, os dois continuaram andando de mãos dadas.

Um pouco mais afrente, Duo e Sakury estavam apostando que o Trowa e a Kaoro ficariam de mãos dadas. Os dois estavam atrás de Kaoro e Trowa, e dava para ver suas costas. Trowa e Kaoro estavam a uma distância considerável um do outro.

- Eu aposto cinco pratas que ficarão! - fala Sakury

- Eu aposto cinco que não - reponde Duo

Depois de um momento, Duo que estava observando a paisagem, leva uma cotovelada de Sakury. Duo olha bravo para ela, que aponta com a cabeça o casal afrente. Trowa estava com as mãos inquietas.

- O que isso tem de mais? - pergunta Duo

- Cala a boca e preste a atenção.

E então Duo prestou atenção no casal afrente, Trowa que estava com as mãos inquietas, agora, estavam com elas no ombro de Kaoro, e logo depois, a desceu bem lentamente, até dar de encontro com a mão dela, e puxa-la para mais perto, enfim estavam de mãos dadas.

- Saco! Perdi! - Duo estava extremamente pasmo com a atitude do amigo, não é de seu feitio ser assim.

- Perdeu o que? - perguntou Kamara que agora estava perto do grupo, e ainda continuava de mãos dadas com o Quatre.

- Uma aposta, olha - disse apontando para Trowa e Kaoro.

- Ora, ora, ora, para quem disse que não podemos nós apaixonar - Duo deu uma olhadela rápida para Quatre, logo depois olhou novamente, só que dessa vez para as mãos do casal. - Ora, ora, o que vejo aqui. - Sakury olhou também e Quatre respondeu com um sorriso sem graça no rosto.

- Ham... Eu tenho que resolver uma coisa rápida, já volto. - fala Sakury, ela não estava com seu sorriso

- Posso ir com você? - pergunta Duo

- Desculpe, mas tenho que resolve-lo sozinha, eu já volto! - diz Sakury, enquanto se afastava do grupo e tomava a direção oposta, sumindo na multidão.

- Sakury, espera! - fala Duo, indo atrás dela, mas Kamara o segura. Não era normal Sakury agir dessa forma.

- Eu vou atrás dela, eu acho que já sei o porque ela saiu. Já volto - diz Kamara, indo na direção que Sakury foi. Quatre e Duo ficaram preocupados.

--------------------------------------

Sakury só parou de correr quando não via mais ninguém, ela estava num lugar muito bonito. Era um lago, graças a noite, ele estava negro e refletia as estrelas. Em volta dela muita grama, brilhante por causa do orvalho. Os vaga-lumes preenchiam o ar. O vento era calmo e fresco, mas era o suficiente para balançar as plantas que ali viviam. A luz era conseguida através da lua e da pouca luz que chegava lá partindo da feira.

Após contemplar um pouco o cenário, Sakury foi até a beira do lago e sentou-se nele, logo depois soltou sua trança e a desfez. Seu bonito cabelo se espalhou na grama.

- Por que você tinha que morrer? - ela falou para si mesma - Por que?

Seus olhos estavam cheios de água, ela não conseguia segurar algumas lagrimas que teimavam em cair.

- Droga! Eu prometi que nunca iria chorar! - disse limpando o rosto no braço - Hunf, sabia que era má idéia vir aqui, essa colônia me trás muitas lembranças. Lembranças suas Yui, se lembra que aqui foi onde nos conhecemos?

- Sabia que estaria aqui... - Kamara diz

- Hunf...

- Não pode ficar se lamentando sempre quando vê um casal Sakury...

- Não é isso, eu superei isso, mas ao ver você e Quatre, me lembrou o meu primeiro dia de namoro, quando ele se declarou para mim. Ele se declarou na sua frente?

- Haha, não, eu só o puxei e ele não ofereceu nenhuma resistência.

- Bom para você.

- Duo ficou realmente preocupado com você, eu sei que gosta dele, porque não tenta aproveitar o tempo que passam juntos?

- Boa idéia. Eu já estou melhor...

- É assim que se fala, você não pode ficar se lamentando a vida inteira né? Vamos?

- Vamos...

E então Sakury e Kamara se levantaram, Sakury prendeu seu cabelo num rabo de cavalo baixo e voltaram para perto do grupo, onde, Trowa e Kaoro não perceberam a saída repentina delas.

- O que houve com você Sakury? - pergunta Duo, seus olhos e sua voz demonstravam preocupação.

- Ham, nada... Eu só lembrei de uma coisa que tinha que fazer - disse Sakury colocando seus braços em volta do pescoço de Duo.

E então a visita a feira continuou sem problemas, o grupo foi a montanha russa, na casa mal assombrada, na qual assustou muito a Kamara, e graças a isso, saiu do brinquedo pálida e agarrada no braço de Quatre, isso o deixou muito vermelho. Eles foram em quase todos os brinquedos do parque. Já era tarde, quando o grupo estava indo embora, o parque estava vazio com exceção de algumas pessoas. Enquanto andavam, passaram na frente de uma barraquinha, daquelas de tiro ao alvo, só restava um brinquedo, um coelhinho azul, bem bonito.

- Ham, pessoal, continuem, eu já volto. - falou Quatre, enquanto se afastava e ia na direção da barraca de tiro. Ao chegar lá, pagou ao dono da barraca e tentou conseguir o coelho, ele conseguiu de primeira.

Após ter conseguido facilmente o coelho, o guardou na bolsa, para que ninguém o visse. Logo depois se juntou ao grupo.

------------------------------

_Quarto de Quatre e Kamara_

Quatre continuava abalado pelo que acontecera algumas horas atrás. Ele tinha perguntas na cabeça como "Por que eu?" "O que teria acontecido se Kamara não tivesse me socorrido?" e até tinha esquecido do coelho na bolça.

Kamara acabara de sair do banho e já estava vestida por seu pijama rosa. Ela percebera que Quatre ainda pensava no que havia acontecido, e sem que ele percebe-se, sentou na cama ao seu lado.

- Ainda pensando nisso? - perguntou Kamara, isso fez Quatre sair dos pensamentos e prestar atenção nela.

- É assim tão evidente? - ele respondeu

- Claro! Esta na sua testa! - falou Kamara num tom de brincadeira, passando um dedo sobre a testa no garoto

- Kamara? - ela respondeu com um "Hum" - Tem algo para você na minha bolça.

- Para mim? - Kamara foi até a bolça e pegou o coelhinho que Quatre conseguira na barraquinha. - É o coelhinho?

- É sim, é todo seu. - Kamara ficou com um belo sorriso desenhado no rosto, logo depois ela foi em direção a Quatre e lhe deu um suave beijo na bochecha, murmurando um "Obrigada" na sua orelha, de uma forma tão sensual que arrepiou todos os seus pelos. Depois ela foi até sua cama e arrumou o coelhinho nela.

- Que nome eu vou dar a ele? - ela fez pose de pensadora - Que tal Quat?

- Quat? Legal. Aposto que não passa um minuto e você troca o dele pelo meu - Quatre levou como resposta um travesseiro no rosto.

- Chato! - Kamara foi pegar o travesseiro devolta, mas quando chegou perto de pega-lo Quatre foi mais rápido, e jogou ele no rosto dela, dando inicio a uma briga de travesseiros. Quando acabaram, Kamara estava sentada em cima da barriga de Quatre e ele pareceu nem se importar.

- Precisa emagrecer um pouco não acha? - revoltada Kamara prendeu o travesseiro no rosto de Quatre de uma forma que ele não ficaria sem ar. - Eu to gorda, mesmo?

- Não, não! Eu só estava provocando - respondeu Quatre, então Kamara tirou o travesseiro do rosto dele, e colocou as do lado da cabeça dele, uma de cada lado. Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos, eles não estavam em uma posição inocente, mas nem pareceram se importar. Kamara não percebeu que enquanto estava perdida dos olhos de Quatre, começou a se aproximar suas cabeças mais e mais, quando tomou consciência do que fazia, deu continuidade, fechou os olhos e entreabriu um pouco a boca, Quatre embalado pelo clima, fez o mesmo e esperava o momento em que seus lábios tocariam no dela. Quando faltava alguns milímetros para se tocarem, alguém bate na porta. Os dois se separaram e Kamara foi para sua cama.

- Hey Quat, posso falar com você? - era Duo que estava na porta. Ele foi amaldiçoado mentalmente pelos dois. Sem exitar, Quatre saiu do quarto para falar com Duo.

**Continua...**

**-----------------------------------**

**Oie, oia eu com um novo capítulo! Deve estar chato né? Muito romance e pouca ação.**

**Wee! Eu li o mangá Episode Zero(é assim?), bem... Pelo menos tentei, já que ele estava em ingles e eu sei muito pouco dessa língua, cada g-boy tem sua história triste snif... Se alguém souber algum site onde se tenha o mangá de Gundam Wing para ler, deve ser na internet mesmo e de preferência em poruguês, me avise, meu e-mail está no meu perfil.**

**Imagens que eu fiz da fic:**

**flogPONTOclickgratisPONTOcomPONTObr/sakury**

_**No próximo Cap.**_

_**- Ops - fala W**_

**_- Não gostei desse "ops"! - responde temeroso J_**

**_- Errei as coordenadas..._**

**_- ERROU AS COORDENADAS! SEU IDIOTA!_**

**_- Hehehe... Pelo menos acertei a data..._**

_**- AFEE!**_

**PLEASE MANDEM REVIEWS**


	5. Passado de Sakury

**Capítulo 4**

**P.S. O que estiver entre aspas e em itálico é lembrança**

_23 de agosto de 1196 D.c_

**Normal POV.**

Um vento gélido cortava nas frias e duras paredes de pedra daquela escola, oito meses já se passaram desde o inicio da missão. Muitas informações já foram conseguidas desde o inicio. Os doutores J e W estavam muito orgulhosos com o desempenho dos garotos.

**-**

**Sakury POV.**

O ambiente já estava todo enevoado, graças ao vapor que saia do Box. Eu aqui tomo um banho calmamente.

Hunf... Odeio neve, me faz lembrar do Yui. Penso comigo mesma, ao mesmo tempo em que encosto a testa no azulejo gelado e deixo a água escorrer por minhas costas. Eu ainda me lembro dos dias frios de inverno, depois de cada missão nessa época tomávamos um bom banho quente juntos. Como eu sinto falta da suas carícias, dos seus beijos, dos seus toques... Que pena que nada dura para sempre.

Percebi que sinto uma leve atração pelo Duo, não posso dizer que estou apaixonada. Aquele sorriso, aqueles olhos... Seu corpo... Não acredito que estou pensando nisso! Eu desejar o Duo? Ter aquele corpinho só para mim? Aff, sou louca mesmo, se eu não tivesse sentido os prazeres do amor tão cedo, talvez estaria pensando menos no Duo.

**-**

**Normal POV.**

Enquanto Sakury tomava um banho, um Duo estava afrente a porta do banheiro, com um grampo de cabelo tentando destrancar a porta. Um estalo confirmou que ele conseguira, finalmente ele conseguiria ver a Sakury no banho. Ele abriu a porta devagar, com receio dela perceber e quando se podia ver algo, ele só a via de lado enxaguando os longos cabelos, depois disso ela se virou, mostrando suas perfeitas e bem desenhadas costas. Ele não conseguiu ver de início, mas percebeu uma grande e feia cicatriz nas costas dela. Ele se perguntava como ela fizera aquilo. Depois de um tempo de pensamento, Sakury se virou, mostrando toda parte da frente, isso fez que ele ficasse vermelho, o corpo dela por inteiro não era de uma garota de 18 anos, e sim de uma mulher. Ele era bem formado e sensual. Duo passou o tempo todo observando a Sakury tomar banho, ele desejava estar lá com ela, mas não poderia. Quando ela terminou o banho, ele fechou rapidamente a porta e a trancou novamente. Já que era tarde da noite, decidiu ir para a cama e pelo menos fingir que estava dormindo para que ela não desconfiasse.

Cinco minutos depois, Sakury saiu do banheiro já vestida e com seu pijama. Ela olhou atentamente o Duo que parecia dormir, depois soltou um longo suspiro, ela olhou para os lados e viu um tênis jogado ao lado de sua cama e sorriu maliciosamente.

- Ohhh, como o Duo fica lindo dormindo... Tem uma cara de anjo. - ela falou em um tom, para que Duo ouvisse, ao mesmo tempo em que pegava um tênis e mirava bem na cabeça dele. - Que bom que ele nunca tenta me ver no banho, acho que vou dar um beijo nele, como recompensa...

Duo ouviu atentamente o que Sakury falara, e já se preparara para um beijo, umedecendo um pouco os lábios.

Mas nada aconteceu, ao invés de um beijo, ele levou um tênis na cabeça, não foi forte o suficiente para machucar muito, mas foi o suficiente para lhe causar uma dor na cabeça.

- TARADO! - disse Sakury logo após jogar o tênis.

- Qual é mulher! Está louca? - Sakury estava gargalhando muito, quase ficando sem fôlego e Duo estava pasmo, como ela o percebera? Mesmo ele no modo silencioso foi percebido, nem Heero conseguia tal façanha.

- Você achou que eu não ia perceber? Duo, Duo, Duo, você tem muito com o que aprender! - Sakury havia recuperado o fôlego

- Mas precisava me jogar esse tênis? - Duo fez uma carinha de triste, de derreter corações, e teve esse efeito em Sakury.

- Desculpe, é só não me espiar mais que eu não faço mais isso... - Sakury já estava calma

- Hummmm - Duo estava encostado em um canto da cama, fazendo beicinho e desenhando figuras imaginárias no colchão. - Eu só queria ver como você é bonita...

- Duo... - Sakury não pode deixar de se comover com essa cena, Duo a tirava a paciência às vezes mas ele fazia beicinho e ela fazia tudo que ele pedia. - Para com isso, por favor...

- Me da um abraço? - Duo a olhava com uns olhinhos brilhantes, isso a fez corar. - Se você não me der eu conto para a diretora sobre a Tomoe...

- Saco...- Sakury sabia que quando Duo fazia isso, realmente o cumpria. Ela sentou-se ao seu lado, depositou a cabeça dele em seu peito e entrelaçou os braços no corpo dele, ao mesmo tempo em que apoiava o queixo no topo da cabeça dele. Enquanto ele tinha um sorriso satisfatório no rosto, já que não a podia ter, poderia obriga-la a lhe dar carinho e atenção. Até que a Sakury estava gostando, sentir o calor dele era tão reconfortante. Era a primeira vez que ela sentia o calor do corpo dele, sua maciez e o cheiro peculiar de chocolate que emanava dele.

- Você cheira a rosas - disse Duo brincando com a ponta da trança de Sakury

- E você a chocolate.

- Hum... Chocolate.

- Você parece um ursinho de pelúcia, é tão quentinho. - Sakury puxou o Duo mais para perto, o fazendo ficar entre suas pernas. Duo estava pasmo com a forma que a Sakury estava, ela parecia, tão carente que não ofereceu nenhuma dificuldade, ele estava realmente gostando desse carinho, ninguém o havia abraçado assim, só a Irmã Helen.

Os dois ficaram assim por bastante tempo até que Sakury sentiu um Duo já adormecido em seu peito. Ela o deitou delicadamente na cama, como se fosse a coisa mais frágil do mundo. Logo depois o cobriu, aquela noite prometia ser fria. Ela lhe deu um beijo de boa noite na testa e foi dormir, sem perceber que ele abriu um discreto sorriso diante dessa ação.

----------------------------

_24 de agosto de 1196 D.c_

**Normal POV.**

Lá estavam, Duo, Heero, Trowa, Quatre e Wufei, reunidos num laboratório secreto, discutindo uma pequena missão que fariam juntos. A missão era consistida em viajar ao passado, e impedir que soldados da DOS do ano que estão, cumpram algumas missões. Eles iriam para o ano de 1185 depois da colonização. No total seriam cinco missões, um piloto para cada uma.

Cada um receberia uma mini máquina do tempo, em forma de relógio, para voltar para a época que residem.

E então estavam todos prontos e o doutor W digitou as coordenadas que levariam os cinco g-boys para tais lugares. Quando ele apertou o botão para a máquina funcionar, um clarão foi visto e os pilotos desapareceram.

- Ops - fala W

- Não gostei desse "ops"! - responde temeroso J

- Errei as coordenadas...

- ERROU AS COORDENADAS! SEU IDIOTA!

- Hehehe... Pelo menos acertei a data...

- AFEE! Espera deixa eu ver... – J da uma olhada na máquina – Arre! Mas tu é burro hein? As coordenadas estão corretas!

-----------------------  
_15 de fevereiro de 1185 D.c_

Missão de Duo 

Duo andava por uma cidade simples e pacífica, ele estava em alguma cidade da galáxia americana. Ele teria que achar uma base secreta e destruí-la. Enquanto ele andava em uma rua dessa pacata cidade ouve um grito:

- Voltem aqui suas pestes! – Duo vai rapidamente ver o que estava ocorrendo

- Ladrões! Guardas ladrões!

Um roubo estava acontecendo, parecia que um grupo de crianças havia furtado algumas frutas numa banca. Esse grupo consistia em onze jovens crianças, elas não deveriam ter mais de 12. Essas crianças corriam impressionantemente bem.

- Peguei! – fala um guarda ao pegar uma criança desse grupo. Ao pegá-la, algumas crianças pararam de correr.

-Quer ajuda? – pergunta uma

- Continuem sem mim! Eu já encontro vocês! – responde, tentando se livrar do abraço apertado daquele guarda. Ela era baixa, parecia ter uns 10 anos, era difícil de dizer se era um menino ou uma menina. Vestia um short cinza e uma blusa azul metálico. Na sua cabeça um boné negro e suas mãos eram cobertas por luvas mano a mano negras. Ao julgar pela aparência das roupas e do rosto sujo, a criança era de rua.

- EI! – fala o guarda quando a criança num movimento rápido saiu do abraço apertado, pulando por cima do homem e se pondo a correr.

A criança corria rápido e se desviava de obstáculos com grande agilidade, chegou uma hora em que dois homens carregavam um sofá para um carro de mudança, bloqueando a passagem bem na hora em que a criança ia passar. Mas impressionantemente a criança derrapou por baixo do sofá, literalmente. Quando parecia que a criança ia despistar o guarda, apareceu mais um. A criança continuou correndo e se virou num beco sem saída. Duo ficou preocupado com o que ia acontecer com a criança e se aproximou do beco, a tempo de ver a criança pulando numa extremidade de uma tábua e a outra bater bem no lugar certo (vocês me entendem né?). Logo após se ouvir o grito agonizante do guarda, a criança deu salto incrível de uns dois metros, chutou uma estante de tinta que havia no beco a fazendo cair no guarda e pousar graciosamente num fio fino de arame, do outro lado do muro.

- Haha! Ninguém consegue derrotar Shinigami! – disse a criança dando um salto em comemoração, mas isso foi uma má idéia, ao pousar o arame arrebentou, a fazendo cair numa pilha de lixo e no que parece um gato, por causa do miado que foi ouvido.

Duo decidiu seguir a criança, ele não a perdeu de vista por um segundo, ele não sábia o porque de segui-la, mas sentia uma ligação muito forte com ela. Ele a seguiu até uma mansão abandonada, bem velha e caindo aos pedaços. Quando a criança entrou na mansão viu uma placa semidestruída onde estava escrito: _"Orfanato Maxwell, construído por Duo Maxwell em 28 de agosto de 200 depois da colonização"_. Duo ficou chocado com o que leu. Seria ele quem construiu esse lugar? No passado?

Duo decidiu entrar escondido no orfanato, ele entrou sem dificuldades, já que a porta estava destruída. O lugar era escuro e frio, meio destruído e cheio de pó e teias de aranha. Ele andou até o cômodo que mais parecia movimentado e se escondeu. O cômodo era grande, parecia ser o mais limpo e quente do lugar. Nele estavam as crianças que ele viu no roubo e mais cinco pequenas, de mais ou menos seis anos e uma de oito anos. Parecia que aquele grupo era composto de crianças órfãs, Duo sentiu muita pena das crianças, tão novas e devem viver na rua. A criança que quase tinha sido capturada pelos guardas parecia ser a líder, já que parecia a mais velha.

- Ufá, quase fui pega – disse a criança.

- Sakury, você anda se arriscando demais, imagine se você fosse pega, você seria presa ou eliminada na certa. – disse uma garota, que aparentava ter oito anos, ela não parecia de rua. Tinha uma roupa de moletom branca com detalhes em roxo e dourado, e seu rosto e mãos eram todos machucados e seus lábios eram vermelho sangue. – Essa guerra não pouca ninguém!

- Sakury... – disse Duo para si mesmo, num tom bem baixo

- Eu sei Kamara, mas todos nós precisamos comer, especialmente você. Você está doente, e ainda por cima machucada – respondeu Sakury com uma nuvem de tristeza nos olhos e tirando o boné revelando seu cabelo negro, até seu ombro. Agora Duo conseguia ver, os olhos de Sakury estavam de uma cor e forma diferentes da que ele conhecia, os olhos eram iguais a de um gato e eram de um roxo metálico – Seu maldito pai te fez tudo isso... Eu juro que ele irá pagar!

Duo estava pasmo, como uma garota tão doce, poderia ter sofrido na infância, ele já viu que ela é bem parecida com Quatre e deve ser por isso que ele gosta dela.

- SAKURY! VOCÊ VOLTOU! – disse uma garota que havia aparecido agora. Ela era idêntica a Sakury e vestia um conjunto de moletom branco. A única diferença é que seus olhos eram normais e brancos.

- Oi Katara, não precisa escândalo... Cadê o Yui? – perguntou Sakury com um sorriso no rosto

- Estou aqui – diz um garoto, que aparentava ter 12 anos, ele tinha um cabelo negro, bagunçado, uma pele branca como a neve e olhos iguais aos da Sakury só que ao invés de roxo, dourado. Ele vestia uma blusa de gola alta negra, um cachecol branco que cobria sua boca e sua calça era branca.

- Puf... Só agora percebi, apesar de você ter dez anos Sakury, parece que tem doze. E o mesmo se aplica para Kamara, ela tem dez, mas parece que tem oito – comenta Katara

Duo não queria mais espiar, ele tinha uma missão para cumprir e tinha que sair dali. Ele conseguiu sair facilmente, e foi para a base, onde ocorreria a missão.

A missão ocorreu bem, Duo a completou facilmente.

CONTINUA...

------------

E ai gostaram? Já chegava de romance Quatre x Kamara, agora foi Duo x Sakury e o Duo conheceu a infância dela e da Kamara.

A gente, se algum personagem lembrar um outro de outro anime, me desculpem. Eu às vezes baseio os personagens na minha coleção de imagens (imaginem eu tenho mais de 300 imagens só de cg-art e de animes que não sei de qual são XD)

E quanto a pergunta das meninas serem parentes dos g-boys, haverá uma sim, não contarei quem e de quem.

Mandem REVIEWS!


	6. Espiões de uma figa!

Capítulo 6 

_20 de fevereiro de 1185 D.c_

Missão de Quatre 

**Quatre POV.**

Se me dissessem eu não acreditaria, só o futuro mesmo para nos fazer viajar no tempo para cumprir missões. Eu estou em um deserto, à procura de um duplo agente da DOS a cinco dias, ainda bem que quando eu voltar, voltarei no mesmo dia que eu parti. O nome desse homem é Plue, eu tenho que acha-lo para pegar informações sobre projetos que ocorrerão no futuro.

Enquanto eu procuro o homem, paro numa pequena cidade, uma cidade que parecia deserta, na minha opinião. Não haviam indícios de vida. Eu andei por mais alguns quarteirões e ouvi muita música e várias risadas, me aproximei mais e vi que acontecia uma festa. Todos os moradores da cidade estavam lá. Crianças corriam com grandes sorrisos nos rostos e riam como jamais haviam rido. Os adultos bebiam, conversavam, riam e dançavam num rimo alegre. Parecia que havia um grande motivo para eles estarem felizes. Eu andei mais, comovido pela alegria, nunca havia uma cidade assim, seria uma pena se essa cidade tão feliz fosse tomada pela guerra. Enquanto eu andava, vi uma pequena garotinha, ela chegou a me lembrar a Kamara, seus cabelos eram de um dourado quase branco, seu olho azul gelo. Ela tinha uma pele bem pálida, e continha diversos aranhões tanto nos braços quanto no rosto. Sua boca era vermelho sangue, parecia que foi muito machucada. Essa criança dançava, ria e sorria com um belo sorriso. Ela dançava animadamente com vários homens, que me pareciam muito simpáticos na verdade.

Ao meu lado haviam duas pessoas, um garoto que aparentava ter uns quinze anos loiro, olhos azuis, pele pálida e uma mulher, que aparentava ter uns trinta anos, cabelos vermelhos, olhos verdes como a grama. Eles não tiravam os olhos da garotinha.

- Incrível como ela se recuperou rápido, nem parece que foi tão maltratada... – falou o garoto loiro

- Sim, nem parece que foi maltratada física e psicologicamente. – responde a mulher

- Infelizmente a boca dela vai ficar assim, ou terá uma cor roxa bem clara, no máximo

- Apesar de Plue ter feito algo ruim, acho que a cidade e a Kamara ficarão mais felizes e prósperos.

Aquele garoto falou a palavra certa, talvez esses dois poderiam me dizer onde Plue se encontra.

- Com licença, vocês por acaso conhecem um homem chamado Plue? – eu pergunto

- Sim claro! O que você quer com ele? – a mulher me pergunta

- Tem um assunto que eu quero conversar com ele. Poderia me dizer onde ele se encontra?

- Por acaso você é da DOS? – me pergunta o garoto com uma cara desconfiada

- Não, não mesmo. A DOS é a pior organização que existe, eu nunca faria parte dela.

- Bom mesmo... – responde o garoto

- Mas poderiam me dizer, o por que dessa festa? – eu pergunto tentando saciar minha curiosidade

- Ta vendo aquela garota? – perguntou a mulher, ela estava apontando para a Kamara – O pai dela fazia parte da DOS, era o vice líder dessa organização. Ele controlava essa colônia causando tristeza e pobreza. Esse domínio foi quebrado recentemente pelo homem que você procura, e já que essa garotinha era filha dele, deverá assumir o posto de vice-líder dessa organização, junto com os negócios da família e essa colônia. Estamos comemorando a causa dela poder trazer a felicidade a essa colônia, junto com a paz. E quanto ao posto na DOS, temos certeza que ela ira recusar. – responde o garoto

- Poderia me dizer o nome dessa garota?

- Kamara, Karama Bark. Ah, e quanto ao Plue, você pode encontra-lo no lixão – responde a mulher apontando para o lixão – é um lugar estranho para encontra-lo, mas ele fica a maior parte do tempo lá consertando suas máquinas

- Ham... Obrigado

Cautelosamente eu fui até o lugar apontado pela mulher. O lugar tinha bastante bagunça, metal e pedaços de robôs espalhados por todo lugar. É claro, deve ser por que era um lixão. Eu andei um pouco e ouvi um barulho de metal batendo e identifiquei que esse barulho vinha da pilha ao meu lado, dei a volta e me deparei com um homem que me parecia ter uns 50 anos, ele estava mexendo no que me parecia ser um robô. Pelo que eu consegui ver o robô era bem bonito. Sua cor básica era prata, com alguns detalhes em roxo e dourado.

- Ham, com licença? – o homem se virou e me encarou com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- O que você quer? – o homem perguntou-me grosseiramente.

- Eu estou procurando o senhor Plue, você...

- Eu sou Plue, o que você quer comigo?

- Você poderia me dizer os planos da organização DOS para daqui a 11 anos? – eu pergunto com um sorriso bobo, o homem me olha com uma cara de, "você é estranho".

- Você foi mandado pelo Dr. Word? – Plue pergunta

- Fui sim...

- Ótimo! Esa organização não tem muitos planos para daqui a 11 anos, mas eles pretendem espalhar suas bases por todas as galáxias e colônias. Para poder assim controla-las. Mas até lá tenho certeza que haverão jovens adolescentes para destruir essas bases e assim dar paz definitiva. Esses adolescentes já estão em fase de treinamento.

-------------------------

_15 de fevereiro de 1985 D.c _

Missão de Trowa

Minha missão consiste em roubar algumas plantas de algumas bases da DOS, acredito que será fácil, o doutor J me avisou para tomar cuidado com o exercito que fica a caminho da base, não se sabe se ele é contra ou se é aliado a DOS. Enquanto eu ando, vejo um misto de destruição, vejo casas em ruínas, cadáveres de crianças e adultos e um cheiro insuportável de corpos em decomposição. Continuo a andar, só que mais rápido. Aquele cheiro era horrível. Depois de andar mais duas horas chego no que parece o exército que J falou. Eu dou uma verificada para saber se eles são aliados ou inimigos da DOS. Enquanto ando escondido, percebo que há pessoas comuns no acampamento, além dessas pessoas há crianças que brincam e riem. Não sei o que acontece, mas parece que o exército cuida das pessoas que são vítimas da destruição. Enquanto ando, ouço uma melodia de flauta doce igual a que a Kaoro toca. Enquanto escuto atentamente a música, aparece a fonte desse som, uma garota que aparenta ter doze anos, cabelos castanhos claros curtos na qual a franja cobre seu olho esquerdo. Ela me lembrou muito a Kaoro, será que seria ela? Essa garota está sendo seguida por várias crianças. Eu não fiquei observando por muito tempo, eu queria terminar a missão rapidamente para voltar para casa.

--------------

_Missão de Wufei_

Minha missão consiste em destruir uma base, ela fica no meio de uma floresta e é bem escondida entre as folhagens. W me disse que há a possibilidade da base ser protegida por um campo de força que a torna invisível. Então terei que prestar bastante atenção a indícios do metal brilhando ao sol . Enquanto ando pela floresta, ouço o barulho de uma cachoeira e sigo para lá. Enquanto eu seguia para a fonte do barulho, ouço vozes e me escondo para ouvi-las.

- Vem Dorálice! Por acaso está com medo de perder? – fala uma garota que aparenta ter 15 anos, ela tinha cabelos castanhos escuros, longos e ondulados. Vestia uma típica roupa de luta consistida de uma calça colada ao corpo cinza presa por uma faixa branca que cai dos lados e uma blusa sem mangas da mesma cor. Ela se dirigia a uma árvore, ou ela era louca ou tinha uma pessoa lá.

- Deixe ela, definitivamente é fraca demais para nos encarar – provoca um garoto de cabelos rebeldes e negros. Ele vestia a mesma roupa da garota.

- Isso é patético. Duas pessoas mais velhas que eu procurando brigas... Além disso quantas vezes devo leva-los ao médico por derrota-los? – fala uma garota que aparenta ter 10 anos. Ela vestia uma roupa parecida com a dos adolescentes. Era uma blusa com mangas compridas, preta e larga e uma calça também larga, presa por uma faixa cinza. Aparentemente tinha uma luva que cobria toda as costas da mão e era presa no dedo do meio. Em sua cintura havia uma espada, na minha opinião muito bonita, seu cabo era negro e cinza com uma faixa cinza presa nela e a bainha era um cinza bem escuro.

- Olha quem apareceu? A fracote que é o orgulho do papai – provoca o garoto e impressionantemente a garota passou a andar, ignorando o comentário.

- Ei Dorálice! Sabia que é feio deixar os outros falando sozinhos? – fala a garota

- Mês desculpe, mas eu não falo idiotês. Pelo que me parece você sabe muito bem, poderia traduzir para mim? – fala Doralice num tom irônico

- Sua... – fala o garoto ao mesmo tempo em que tenta dar um soco na garota, mas a garota desvia e da uma rasteira no garoto.

- Vai encarar? – provoca Dorálice

- Sabe o que é... É que nossa mãe nos mandou correr, e muito! – e então aqueles encrenqueiros saíram correndo enquanto a Dorálice caia no riso

Minha missão correu perfeitamente, destruí a base sem problemas.

--------------------

_15 de setembro de 1196 D.c_

**_Duo Pov._**

O final do ano está chegando, infelizmente, depois que o ano se acabar e eu for embora, nunca mais verei a Sakury. É triste, mas eu vim para essa época para acabar com a guerra, e não namorar. Também, o ano está acabando e nem dei meu primeiro beijo.

Amanhã haverá um baile para celebrar o dia dos namorados, todos estavam animados e uma boate já havia sido contratada. Não sei o porque, mas o dia dos namorados agora é em setembro e não em fevereiro. Tenho que arranjar um par logo, se não fico sem par. Quatre disse que ia convidar a Kamara, isso se arranjasse coragem. Tenho certeza que uma garota popular como a Sakury não iria querer ir comigo, então o caso era convidar alguém desconhecido ou nem ir a festa.

Eu estou aqui no refeitório, observando a tentativa de Quatre para convidar a Kamara para o baile, me parece que ele não vai conseguir, já que empacou a uns cinco metros dela. Então eu decidi dar uma ajudinha. Levanto-me e vou até a Kamara, sob o olhar curioso do meu amigo, ou melhor, do meu chicken friend.

- Oi Kamara como vai?

- Oi Duo, eu vou bem e você?

- Eu vou bem, Kamara, eu tenho uma coisinha para te perguntar.

- Pergunte Duo.

- Se o Quatre te convidasse para ir ao baile, você iria com ele?

- Puft, o garoto ta apaixonado por ela e não tem nem coragem de perguntar se ela quer ir ao baile com ele. – Sakury comenta, num tom que até Quatre ouviu.

- Sakury, deixa ele! – Kamara o defende. – mas eu gostaria muito de ir ao baile com o Quatre, ele ta com medo?

- Ta – respondo

- Ok, então eu vou convida-lo, licença – diz Kamara enquanto se levanta e vai na direção de Quatre. E eu sento ao lado de Sakury.

- E ai, já tem um par para o baile? – pergunto

- Não, e você?

- Também não.

- Você... Gostaria de ir comigo? – ela pergunta um pouco sem graça.

- Você iria comigo? – tenho que dizer que estava um tanto surpreso

- Perguntei primeiro

- Claro!

16 de setembro de 1196 D.c

É hoje o dia do baile, estou eu e o Quatre esperando a Sakury e a Kamara na porta da boate. A boate está cheia e animada. Enquanto eu ouço a música, vejo três vultos, quando eles se aproximam da luz vejo que são Trowa, Wufei e Heero.

- Que que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – pergunto surpreso

- Soubemos que o dono da escola estará aqui, e para garantir a segurança das pessoas, J nos mandou aqui. – fala Heero

- Entrem então, estamos esperando umas pessoas, e elas podem demorar.

- Olhe o que você vai aprontar Maxwell – fala Wufei enquanto entra na boate

Alguns minutos depois aparecem Sakury e Kamara, posso dizer que as duas estavam bem bonitas. A Sakury vestia uma blusa negra brilhante de mangas compridas, folgada e com o ombro esquerdo caindo. Vestia uma simples calça jeans negra. Dava para perceber que um lápis foi passado no olho de Sakury e seus lábios estavam com um batom vermelho. Mas uma coisa me chamou a atenção, seus olhos estavam violetas. Seu cabelo estava preso por uma simples tiara negra que nem aparecia, e apenas duas mechas violetas estavam na frente. Não posso esquecer que nas mãos de Sakury não estavam as famosas luvas.

A Kamara estava vestida de um simples vestido branco que definia suas curvas e carregava uma simples bolsinha bege claro. Seu rosto estava com uma maquiagem bem leve, a deixando 2 anos mais velha. Seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo.

- Linda! – Quatre não deixou de soltar uma exclamação. Coisa que deixou Kamara vermelha.

- Vocês duas estão muito bonitas. – falo.

- Vamos? – Sakury pergunta

A festa correu sem problemas, dançamos bastante, mas ainda a festa não acabaria. Eu e Sakury estávamos dançando pela não sei quanta vez.

- Duo, estou cansanda de dançar, por que não vamos lá fora tomar um pouco de ar?

- Claro Sakury.

O por que de terem escolhido essa boate é por que ela estava num desfiladeiro em cima de um lago. Me falaram que aquele ambiente era muito romântico.

Ela me puxou até a borda do desfiladeiro para vermos a cidade lá embaixo, dava para ver o céu totalmente estrelado, e a lua era a única fonte de luz. Nós ficamos vários minutos apreciando a vista, bem, pelo menos a Sakury fazia isso, já eu apreciava a bela criatura que estava no meu lado. Não posso ignorar o fato que realmente gostava da Sakury, mas ficar com ela seria impossível, então só podia aprecia-la. Enquanto eu a observava pude notar que seus olhos brilhavam prateados. Quando eu finalmente me virei para observar a lua no horizonte, senti algo no meu braço.

**Normal Pov. **

Quando Duo se virou para observar a lua no horizonte, Sakury deitara em seu ombro. De cara não percebeu o que era, mas quando se virou e viu o que era, ficou surpreso.

- Sa... Sakury...

- A noite ta bonita hoje não é?

- Sim, muito bonita, especialmente com a companhia que estou. – Duo responde com um sorriso de satisfação.

Logo depois Sakury sentou de frente para o Duo e o ficou encarando. Eles não sabiam o que fazer, estavam sozinhos, sob a luz do luar e ninguém num raio de 10 metros, tirando aqueles que observavam atentos o casal. De um lado 6 garotas assistiam.

- Será que vai rolar? –fala uma voz

- Shhh fica quieta! – fala outra voz

- Da para vocês calarem a boca? – fala uma terceira voz

Do outro lado 4 garotos assistiam

- Será que vai rolar? –fala uma voz

- Shhh fica quieto! – fala outra voz

- Da para vocês calarem a boca? – fala uma terceira voz

Voltando ao casal. Eles estavam sozinhos, sob a luz do luar e a única coisa que podiam ouvir eram seus corações. Já que estavam tão perto, só existia uma coisa a fazer. Fecharam seus olhos lentamente se beijaram.

Sakury entrelaçou seus braços na nuca de Duo, causando um arrepio nele, enquanto o mesmo se perdia na doçura do beijo.

– MUITO BEM, QUEM FOI O FDP QUE ME DEU UM PEDALA? – diz Wufei e mais uma garota de 18 anos, cabelo longo e roxo bem claro, preso nas pontas, em uníssono enquanto se levantavam em um pulo de seus esconderijos, assustando o casal e deixando os espiões com uma enorme gota na cabeça.

- Wufei! - Duo

- Dorálice! – Sakury

- Foi idéia deles! – falam Dorálice e Wufei apontando para seus respectivos grupos

E então as 5 espiãs e os 3 espiões se revelam.

- Kamara, Kaoro, Kamia, Katara e... – Sakury

- Heero, Quatre e Trowa! - Duo

- Mirage! – Sakury refere-se ultima garota. Mirage é uma garota loira, aparentando ter 17 anos com os olhos azuis e cara infantil.

Os espiões e as espiãs se entre olham e caem na gargalhada.

Continua...

--------------------------------

**Oi pessoinhas felizes, como vão? Gostaram desse capítulo? Finalmente o primeiro beijo de Duo! Espero ter conseguido fazer vocês rirem! Bem... Hãm... No meu blog, está exposto as fichas das garotas, como nome, idade, etc... Mas contém Spoiler da fic, coisas que serão descobertas mais pra frente. Se quiserem ver o endereço do meu blog está no meu profile. Eu também tenho expostos desenhos de minha autoria, e é claro que tem algumas da Sakury e brevemente terá das meninas. O endereço também está no meu perfil.**

As reviews foram respondidas no meu blog, olhe meu perfil pra pegar o endereço.

Bjs, e mandem reviews!


	7. Sentimentos que florecem

**Ufa! Acabei esse capt! Empaquei mas consegui! Ai está um momento que alguns esperavam...**

**Quero agradecer a Misao Kinomoto por ter betado essa fic. Muito obrigada miga!**

**Como vcs sabem a partir de agora, as reviews serão respondidas no meu blog. O endereço é blogstef . zip . net**

**No meu blog também tem as fichas das garotas, mas contém spoiler da fic, se quiserem saber... Pode ver.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

_23 de setembro de 1196 D.c_

**Normal POV. **

Já se faz uma semana desde que Sakury e Duo passaram a namorar. Desde esse tempo, Quatre criou coragem para se aproximar mais de Kamara. Depois de vários dias pensando, ele realmente estava decidido a chamar-la para sair. Depois de um certo acidente, Duo ficou sabendo que Kamara e a Sakury sabiam que Quatre era apaixonado pela companheira de quarto e queriam que ele se declara-se por própria vontade.

Era hora do almoço, todos estavam almoçando. Kamara como sempre, estava na mesa dos populares junto a Sakury. Era hora, hora de chamar-la para sair. Quatre levantou do seu acento e foi na direção de sua companheira de quarto sob o olhar atento de Duo e Trowa. Quando ele se aproximava, viu que ela terminava sua comida e saia da mesa acompanhada da Sakury.

- Kamara, eu poderia conversar com você?

- Ai Quatre, é muito importante? Estou com um pouco de pressa agora.

- Erm... Deixa pra lá eu te falo quando você tiver tempo.

- Hum... Desculpa Quatre, provavelmente as quatro estarei de volta, me encontra no nosso dormitório, ai você pode falar comigo sem pressa. – disse a loirinha um pouco sem graça, mas com doçura na voz e logo depois acompanhando Sakury que já saia do refeitório.

4 horas depois

Quatre já esperava sua companheira de quarto, já eram quatro e vinte, e nada dela. O nervosismo crescia cada vez mais. O loirinho já estava perdido em seus pensamentos quando viu Kamara entrando no quarto.

- Me esperando?

- Erm... Eu tava sim – o loirinho responde um pouco vermelho

- O que você queria dizer para mim na hora do almoço? – disse Kamara enquanto tirava o casaco e sentava na cama dela, pegando o coelho que recebera de presente do seu colega no colo.

- Erm... Você... Você... Gostaria de – Quatre não estava com tanta coragem quando antes e antes que terminasse a frase ouve-se uma batida na porta e viu-se um Duo apressado entrar e se esconder no banheiro.

- Não estou aqui! – diz ele apressado enquanto fechava a porta deixando os pombinhos com cara de pasmos.

- Mas o que houve?

- Não tenho a mínima idéia Quat.

Ouve-se mais uma batida na porta, e Kamara vai atender dando de cara com a Sakury.

- Kamara, Quatre. Vocês viram o projeto de demônio baka por ai?

- Quem? – pergunta Quatre

- O Duo

- Ham, não. Por que? O que ele fez com você?

- Aquele baka me roubou a ultima roupa limpa que eu tinha enquanto tomava banho. Ainda por cima teve coragem de entrar no banheiro.

- Por isso você está só de roupão? Deixa eu pegar uma roupa para você, está muito frio para andar assim por ai. – disse Kamara enquanto entrava no quarto e mexia nas gavetas tirando uma saia preta e uma blusa branca.

- Toma

- Obrigada... E diz ao Duo que eu já o vi no banheiro de vocês... – disse Sakury enquanto ia embora suspirando.

- Como ela me viu? – pergunta um Duo pasmo

- Duo, acredite, ao menos que você tenha se escondido no duto de ventilação ela iria te achar. – diz Kamara.

- Aiai, obrigado mesmo assim. Melhor eu encara-la assim eu morro logo. – disse um Duo desanimado saindo do quarto

- Ei Duo, espera um pouco, deixa eu falar com você – pede Kamara enquanto acompanhava Duo para fora.

- Hehe, faz tempo que não vejo a Sakury assim feliz – diz a loirinha enquanto entrava no quarto algum tempo depois

- Como assim? – pergunta Quatre

- É que... Bem... Promete que não vai falar para ninguém o que vou te falar agora?

- Prometo

- Bem, vou te contar desde o começo. Eu e a Sakury nos conhecemos desde que tínhamos oito anos. Nós conhecemos através de nossos pais...

Aquele dia era bem ensolarado, nossos pais tinham uma reunião com o chefe de uma empresa famosa, como não podiam nos deixar em casa nos levaram até lá

"Uma garotinha de cinco anos estava sentada numa cadeira esperando seus pais aparecerem, ela balançava seus pés nervosamente. A garota tinha um cabelo negro que chegava nos ombros, seus olhos eram de um violeta bem vivido e sua pele bem branquinha. Seu olhar demonstrava uma inocência incomparável e sua cara não podia ser a mais nervosa possível. Essa era a primeira vez que ela ia nessa empresa, então era território desconhecido.

- Vamos Sakury? – diz um homem alto, aparentando ter uns 28 anos, cabelos cor chocolate e olhos negros.

- Sim Daddy! – diz a garotinha enquanto se levantava e ia em direção a uma senhora de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos.

- Oi querida! – diz a mulher pegando a garotinha no colo.

E então o casal e sua filha entraram em um escritório, onde um homem velho, careca de olhos negros os esperava junto com um homem loiro, velho de olhos azuis carregando uma menininha aparentando ter 6 anos, cabelos loiros bem claros e olhos azuis bem claros também.

- Kamara, não se atreva a aprontar nada, viu? – disse o homem colocando a garotinha no chão.

A menininha que na hora havia sentado no chão se levanta e vai até uma curiosa Sakury que observava os pais cumprimentando os desconhecidos.

- Oi – diz Kamara

- Oi – diz Sakury ao mesmo tempo de vira seus orbes violetas para Kamara

- Qual seu nome?

- Sakury e o seu?

- Kamara

- Legal... Quantos anos você tem? – Sakury senta no chão, o mesmo faz Kamara

- 8 e você?

- Também

- Haha. Parece que a Sakury e a Kamara já se conhecem. – diz o pai de Sakury

- Yui, venha cumprimentar as garotas! – diz o empresário se dirigindo ao lugar onde achava que o garoto estava

- Ué cadê ele? – pergunta o pai de Kamara se dirigindo para o mesmo lugar

- Oi – se houve um uníssono vindo das garotas

- Ai esta ele – fala o pai do garoto mais calmo

- Hunf...- diz o garoto enquanto se senta na cadeira de rodas.

O garoto aparentava ter 10 anos, tinha cabelos negros bagunçados e seus olhos era dourados.

- Cara chato – comenta Sakury bem baixinho pra Kamara. e ela responde com um riso"

- Nesse mesmo dia, eu e a Sakury conhecemos o Yui. A Sakury e o Yui ficaram órfãos nesse mesmo ano, quase que consecutivamente. E eu algum tempo depois também fiquei. Quando a Sakury tinha 10 anos e o Yui 12 foram para uma academia de artes marciais e ao invés de eu ir junto com eles fiquei sob os cuidados de uma empregada muito fiel aos meus pais para depois assumir os negócios da minha família com 12 anos. Nessa mesma época cabei por acaso me encontrando com o Yui e a Sakury e soube que eles estavam para fazer um ano de namoro.

Desde aquele dia, eu passei a me encontrar mais com o casal. Eles estavam muito avançados, tenho que admitir e no aniversário de 15 anos da Sakury, que também era aniversário de 4 anos de namoro deles, o Yui a pediu em casamento, e prometeu que quando ela tivesse 20 anos eles iriam se casar. E como presente de namoro a Sakury ofereceu a virgindade dela. Alguns meses depois, o Yui foi morto. A Sakury ficou totalmente desolada, sua vivacidade que antes contagiava até a pessoa mais fria, se apagou completamente. A Sakury com certeza ficou igual a um cadáver vivo. Não comia, não bebia, não dormia. Até tentou se matar sem sucesso. Nessa época nós já conhecíamos a Mirage, a Dorálice, a Kaoro e a Kamia, elas tentaram reanima-la mas não conseguiram.

Alguns meses depois dela ter voltado do hospital ela simplesmente sumiu, sem deixar vestígios. E ficou sumida por três anos, apenas no finalzinho do ano passado ela retornou, mais alegre, só que sua vivacidade e simplicidade de viver estava realmente muito abalada.

- Nossa, a Sakury sofreu tanto assim? – pergunta um Quatre emocionado

- Infelizmente. Mas eu percebi que com o Duo, ela esta mais alegre, mais viva. Entende? Nem quero saber quando os dois se separarem.

- É, será uma pena, quando eles se separarem, o Duo disse que gosta muito da Sakury, e que gostaria de ficar com ela.

- E quanto a nós? Você não ficara triste por nos separarmos?

- Claro! Já que sou apaixonado por você! – disse o loirinho extasiado, mas logo arregalou os olhos e ficou extremamente vermelho ao perceber o que tinha dito.

Quando Kamara ia responder alguém bate na porta. Kamara xinga mentalmente a pessoa que batia na porta e vai atender.

- Pois não?

- Senhorita Kamara? – fala um homem vestido com um uniforme colado ao corpo azul e negro.

- Sim, o que posso ajuda-lo?

- A policia intergalatica de L4 está recrutando a senhorita para se apresentar na base da central. Presença obrigatória. Uma nave já a está esperando.

- Merda... Quat, desculpe, depois continuamos nossa conversa. – disse Kamara mais doce possível e olhando com desdém o homem a sua frente.

Ao mesmo tempo no quarto de Duo e Sakury

- Sakury? – disse Duo entrando cautelosamente no quarto e a vendo deitada na cama

- Que? – diz Sakury de mal-humor

- Você ainda está brava por causa do que te fiz agora a pouco? – pergunta Duo arrependido

- Um pouco

- Nhá... Não sabia que você ia ficar tão brava. – diz Duo enquanto senta do lado dos pés de Sakury

- Hunf – ela vira a cara não querendo olha-lo nos olhos

- Sabe, você fica linda com os olhos violetas – Sakury volta a olha-lo nos olhos

- Me desculpa, não gostaria que uma pessoa tão importante para mim ficasse braba assim comigo – fala Duo fazendo bico

- Ta eu desculpo – fala Sakury ainda de mal-humor

- Bem... Acho que você não vai querer algo de uma pessoa tão chata quanto eu.

- Hum? – Sakury se aproxima mais de Duo, com os olhos demonstrando muita curiosidade

- Erm... Feliz aniversário... – diz Duo entregando a Sakury um pequeno embrulho com uma rosa negra presa nele.

- Ohhh que fofinho! – nesse momento a garota já havia esquecido o mal-humor e se jogava no pescoço do namorado

- Sabia que ia gostar – comenta Duo dando um selinho na garota

- É lindo! – refere Sakury ao presente, um pingente em força de foice prata e azul metálico.

- Muito obrigada – ela termina a frase com um delicado e demorado beijo.

No dia seguinte

Kamara estava em pé perto da árvore de cerejeira da escola. Ela havia recebido um bilhete de Quatre, pedindo para que ela o encontrasse ali, naquela hora.

Ela estava vestida com um simples vestidinho rosa bebe e seu cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Simplesmente linda aos olhos de um garoto que a observava de longe. Reunindo toda a coragem que tinha foi até lá, quando chegou sem que a garota o percebesse, entrelaçou seus braços no pescoço dela por trás e passou a cochichar em seu ouvido.

- Por acidente acabei me declarando para você, mas agora eu quero saber o que você sente por mim. – disse recebendo uma risada abafada como resposta.

- Bem... Posso dizer que realmente gosto de você. Mas quero saber de uma coisa... Isso é uma atração ou amor?

- Amor

Essa resposta foi definitiva, Kamara afrouxou um pouco o abraço se virou e desceu esses braços para sua cintura, para logo depois entrelaçar seus braços no pescoço dele. E cobrir os delicados lábios de seu companheiro com os seus.

Esse momento romântico não se passou sem platéia. De longe, duas pessoas os observavam emocionadas e felizes por aquele casal ter se declarado.

Ao mesmo tempo no quarto de Trowa e Kaoro

- Fico feliz por Quatre e Kamara provavelmente se entenderem hoje. – comenta Kaoro a Trowa

- Só não quero saber quando se separarem, provavelmente ficarão muito tristes.

- Nossa um Trowa romântico. Nunca vi essa face. – provoca Kaoro

- Agora venha aqui e me ajude com esse trabalho, não quero fazer tudo por você! – Trowa põe um fim no assunto.

Algumas horas depois

Trowa e Kaoro já estavam sabendo da notícia que Quatre e Kamara assumiram um namoro. De uma certa forma estavam felizes por seus amigos, mas sabiam que isso não poderia acontecer. Trowa e Kaoro haviam se tornado grandes amigos desde que conheceram, suas personalidades calmas agiram como impulso para que se conhecessem mais. Seus sentimentos um por outro eram fortes, mas se seguravam para não fazer algo que se arrependessem mais tarde ou ameaçasse as garotas.

Eles estavam prestes a dormir, mas uma dúvida pairava na cabeça do moreno.

- Kaoro, você estava me provocando algumas horas antes?

- Talvez. Eu achava que você não tinha um lado romântico.

- Eu tenho um lado romântico, mas não gosto de demonstra-lo.

- Ah é? Então prove!

- Como? – pergunta um pasmo Trowa, ele não sabia que um desafio desse lhe seria imposto

- Seja romântico! Não é obvio

- Hum... Já sei o que fazer... – essa era a gota d´água ele jogaria seus princípios para cima e faria o que mais gostaria de fazer.

Trowa sentou-se nos pés da cama de Kaoro, debruçou-se por cima dela, entre suas pernas. Ao mesmo tempo em que pegava o seu queixo e colocava a famosa franja atrás das orelhas. Revelando um olho bem mais claro que o outro.

- Sabia que seus olhos são os mais fascinante e bonitos que eu já vi? – terminando isso cobriu os lábios semi abertos de sua companheira.

Por uns instantes devido a surpresa, Kaoro não correspondeu, mas ao deixar a sua cabeça em ordem, deixou o livro que lia cair no chão e entrelaçou seus braços no tórax másculo de seu companheiro ao mesmo tempo que abaixou as pernas e se perdia na sensação do beijo.

**Continua...**


	8. Descobertas

**Capítulo 8**

_25 de dezembro de 1196 D.C_

**Duo POV.**

A ultima semana de aula, o dia que eu queria que não chegasse está chegando. Eu tinha conseguido estender de 6 meses para 12 meses a missão, já que esse é o ultimo ano que tem na escola. Eu gosto muito da Sakury. Mas se continuar com ela mesmo depois da missão estarei colocando sua vida em perigo. Acredito que Quatre e Trowa estão igualmente chateados.

Mudando de assunto, irá ter um baile de natal hoje e aqueles que estão no último ano deverão dançar. Minha parceira já está confirmada, irei com a Sakury. Quatre irá com Kamara e Trowa com Kaoro. A vestimenta é formal, então terei que alugar um traje. Ainda bem que tenho dinheiro para isso. Os pães duros do J e do W nunca iriam emprestar dinheiro, então tivemos que trabalhar para consegui-lo. W pode ser legal, mas é pão duro.

Enquanto ando pela rua com Quatre, vejo em uma tv uma notícia sobre a DOS.

- Hoje de manhã às nove da manhã. A organização pacifista DOS foi novamente atacada por um gundam. – Fala o locutor

- Esse gundam nunca foi visto antes, alguns especialistas em mobile suits dizem que esse é a nova versão do gundam denominado 02 ou DeathSide, destruído dia 24 de janeiro de 1195.

E então apareceu uma foto do gundam. Ele era totalmente azul metálico com detalhes em prateado. Parecia que havia posado para a foto. O gundam tinha duas asas prateadas e segurava uma foice com a lâmina a sua frente. Não sou especialista em gundans dessa época, mas acho que esse era feminino.

- Estamos com um especialista em móbiles suits que trabalha para DOS conosco. Seu nome é Assad Bark. Diga-me Assad, esse é realmente a nova versão do gundam DeathSide?

Enquanto a pergunta era respondida, olhei para Quatre para ver se era realmente o que eu pensava e a cara de espanto dele foi o suficiente. Bark era o sobre-nome da Kamara, então esse cara provavelmente era o irmão dela.

- Esse gundam com certeza é pilotado por uma mulher e provavelmente o mais avançado e forte existente. Aquela foice é feita de um metal muito superior que o gundanium, e provavelmente o gundam em si seja feito desse mesmo metal. Sua forma é bem leve, capaz de dar mais suavidade e sustentação no vôo e na agilidade. Se for a mesma pessoa do antigo gundam DeathSide a pilota-lo, provavelmente será imbatível.

Enquanto eu prestava atenção na notícia, passou-me um pensamento na cabeça, algo que eu nunca imaginaria pensar. Há a possibilidade da Sakury o estar pilotando? Ela sabe pilotar mobile suits, gosta de azul metálico e prata, sabe bastante coisa sobre gundans, tem desenhos dos gundans de mil anos atrás, ou seja, o meu, o do Heero, o do Trowa, do Quatre e do Wufei. Ela sabe os nomes, as armas e pontos fracos. Seria possível ela saber quem sou ou somos e pilotar esse gundam?

- Não, impossível... – falo para mim mesmo

- O que é impossível? – Quatre me pergunta

- Nada, nada não – respondo disfarçando

Quando voltamos a caminhar meu telefone toca, W estava do outro lado da linha e pedia para nos reunirmos na base secreta, senti uma certa urgência em sua voz. Aceitamos prontamente. Enquanto nos dirigíamos para a base Quatre me pergunta uma coisa que me tinha vindo á cabeça.

- Por que será que sempre que a Kamara, a Sakury ou a Kaoro saem, acontece algo com a DOS? Seria mera coincidência, ou elas tem algo haver com isso?

- Isso também passou na sua cabeça? – pergunto

- Se você fala da possibilidade delas pilotarem uns dos gundam, sim.

- Acho que é só coincidência.

- É, é só coincidência – disse um Quatre mais aliviado

Antes de chegarmos a base checamos tudo para saber se alguém estava nos seguindo ou se havia alguém na área. Quando entramos na base, encontramos com os outros, de certa forma, estávamos curiosos com o que ia acontecer, mas não sabíamos que a notícia nos chocaria tanto.

_Quase que ao mesmo tempo no quarto da Sakury e do Duo  
_

**Sakury Pov.**

**  
**Minha missão tinha sido completada com êxito, tirando o fato que tiraram uma foto do meu novo gundam, o DeathSide Custom. A baka aqui foi se exibir pra DOS e acabaram tirando uma foto. O Z vai me matar. Mudando de assunto, mal posso esperar pro baile, dançar com o Duo e exibi-lo pra todo mundo, que ele é somente meu. Pena que só até amanhã, o dia que terei que me separar dele e ir embora. Eu sei que ele é um piloto gundam de mil anos atrás, mas eu gosto dele, realmente gosto dele. Mas a guerra e milhares de vidas são mais importantes que sentimentos.

_No baile de natal_

O baile está muito bonito, as luzes, as mesas, a decoração e até o palco estavam decorados de acordo com o clima de natal. As mesas postas ao redor do centro do salão criavam uma pista de dança.

O Duo estava demorando, dos meninos ele era o único que não havia chegado. Quatre e Trowa chegaram antes dele e pareciam abalados. Eu comecei a achar que havia acontecido algo. Mas quando começava e realmente me preocupar, ele apareceu ofegante.

- Desculpe a demora – percebi que ele estava bem desanimado, mas não quis comentar nada

- Eu fiquei realmente preocupada Duo, o que houve?

- Erm, bem, eu to aqui não estou? – ele disse me dando um selinho rápido

- Você ta bonita! Nunca havia te visto com o cabelo totalmente solto

Eu havia pego emprestado da Kamara um vestido azul marinho longo com as mangas de cetim azul bebê e havia deixado meu cabelo solto. Logo após eu ter dado outro beijo nele, dessa vez um bem gostoso e longo, Duo me puxou para a pista de dança que no momento estava tocando uma música bem lenta e romântica, ele logo entrelaçou os braços na minha cintura e apoiou a sua cabeça na minha. Esse ano, além do corpo do Duo ter ficado mais maravilhoso, ele cresceu e agora é mais alto que eu. Dançamos a música calmamente, dando uns beijos às vezes, mas o Duo estava desanimado, bem desanimado.

- Duo, aconteceu alguma coisa que você possa me falar? – pergunto preocupada

- Não, não é nada. – ele fala me dando um sorriso amarelo

**Duo Pov.  
**

- Duo, aconteceu alguma coisa que você possa me falar? – Sakury me pergunta com um tom de preocupação

- Não, não é nada. – respondo dando um sorriso amarelo

- Duo, então por que você está assim? Você está tão desanimado– ela me pergunta de novo

- Eu já disse que não é nada! – me exalto, a deixando na pista de dança e indo para fora

**Sakury Pov.  
**

- Eu já disse que não é nada! – ele se exalta e me deixa sozinha indo para fora

- Duo! – o sigo até lá fora e o encontro atrás do ginásio sentado num banco e de cabeça baixa.

O ver assim me cortou o coração, eu me aproximei lentamente dele e o abracei por trás

- O que está te atormentando? Conte para mim, sou a pessoa mais confiável que você conhece – eu falo com a voz mais doce que tenho

- Eu não sei...

- Conta, eu não vou contar para ninguém. – falo me sentando ao seu lado

- Eu não... Eu não imaginava... Que você pilotasse um gundam – Aquilo que ele me disse me deixou chocada. Como ele ficou sabendo?

- Como, você ficou sabendo? – pergunto tentando manter a calma

- Não interessa como eu fiquei sabendo, mas a questão é que você pilota um gundam

- E você também pilota um

- Você sabe?

- Desde o inicio, você, Quatre, Trowa, Heero, Wufei. Infelizmente seremos inimigos no campo de batalha, mas podemos ser amigos fora dele, não?

- Como assim ser inimigos no campo de batalha e ser amigos fora dele?

- Ah. Sei lá, meu pai sempre dizia isso. Mas podemos agir como amigos fora do campo de batalha e agir como inimigos dentro dele. Entendeu?

- Tendi. – responde Duo num tom infantil

- Então que tal aproveitarmos a festa, depois tomar um bom banho e dormir... Bem, juntinhos – falo calmamente mudando o tom para sensual na última frase.

Percebo que o tom da pele de Duo muda drásticamente para um meio termo entre vermelho pimentão e pálido feito neve. Nunca imaginaria propor algo assim para o Duo, mas fazer o que? O garoto me conquistou o coração.

- Você q-q-quer dizer... To-tomar banho ju-juntos e dormir juntos?

- É isso ai – respondo da forma mais normal possível estendendo a mão para ele se levantar

- Ta certo, então! – ele disse segurando minha mão e me puxando de volta pra festa

Antes de voltar a dançar com um Duo mais animado, eu precisava contar a Kamara e a Kaoro o que os garotos sabiam, enquanto o Duo se desculpava com eles por contar a verdade a mim. Diferente do que eu achava, as meninas levaram a notícia muito bem. Bem até demais para meu gosto.

Duo conseguiu contar tudo sem problemas e logo depois voltamos a dançar, só que dessa vez com mais animação e paixão.

Quando ele voltou para mim me beijou e me puxou para o centro do salão, na qual dançamos bem juntinhos, sentindo o calor um do outro. Percebi que de tempos em tempos ele depositava um beijo no meu pescoço me causando arrepios, Deus, como ele poderia saber que o pescoço é meu ponto fraco?

**Trowa Pov.**

Não sei o que dizer, a única mulher que consegue me tirar o fôlego é simplesmente minha inimiga. Mas, não quero pensar nisso, quero aproveitar essa noite. Não precisamos de palavras para expressar o que sentimos, só o olhar é suficiente, não irei desistir de uma boa noite por causa de um empecilho. 

**Quatre Pov.**

Ao longo do tempo que passei com o Duo, pude perceber que ele podia cantar muito bem, mas nunca achei que ele pudesse cantar tão bem. Ele conseguia manter sua voz no mesmo tom da Sakury, ela cantava perfeitamente, sem desafinar nem nada. Pude perceber que seu canto podia ser comparado ao de Kamara, mas não me preocupei muito com isso. Estava mais preocupado com a pessoa que estava a minha frente demonstrando um misto de medo e tristeza. Desde que eu soube que a Kamara pilotava um gundam, comecei a ficar preocupado e bravo com ela. Preocupado, pois ela põe sua vida em extremo risco e bravo por causa que ela prometeu que não manteria segredos de mim, mas não posso reclamar; eu não cumpri minha parte também.

- Espero continuarmos amigos – finalmente ela fala

- E-eu, não sei o que fazer. Simplesmente não sei.

- Saiba que eu nunca menti para você

- Eu também nunca menti para você

- Podemos aproveitar essa ultima noite como namorados? – ela me pergunta

- Podemos – respondo a puxando para um beijo caloroso

Apesar de tudo, eu a amava, e não podia fazer nada contra isso, então era meu dever aproveitar enquanto eu podia. A Kamara não correspondeu meu beijo por um tempo me deixando nervoso. Mas quando entrelaçou seus braços no meu pescoço e mergulhou suas mãos nos fios do meu cabelo, ela me deixou explorar sua boca. Nós nos beijamos de uma forma que nunca havíamos nos beijado antes, com paixão.

- Kamara eu, gosto muito de você – digo quando nos separamos

- Eu também gosto muito de você Quat

- Feliz natal

- Feliz natal – digo e volto a beijá-la

**Duo Pov.**

Depois da festa nós fomos direto para nossos quartos, como prometido eu iria tomar um banho com a Sakury, mas ao pensar um pouco fiquei hesitante quanto a isso. Ninguém nunca havia me visto sem roupa! Não sabia o que fazer e estava nervoso, por isso eu tentei enrolar. Quando estava totalmente nu e a Sakury me esperava já dentro do box eu andei o mais devagar possível, antes de uma mão me pegar pelo cabelo e me puxar pra dentro do box.

- Vem logo! – diz a dona das mãos

A Sakury me puxa com força e me prensa na parede enquanto fecha a porta do box com os pés

- Calma fofo, você não queria me ver sempre no banho? Agora pode me ver nua de camarote.

Após pronunciar essas palavras ela apóia a cabeça no meu ombro e me abraça, essa ação me deixou preocupado, mas mesmo assim eu a abracei. Consegui sentir todos os detalhes de seu corpo, detalhes bem delicados, contando com a cicatriz. Depois que ela me soltou, me olhou com malícia e me deu um beijo bem quente e aproveitou pra me puxar para a corrente de água que caia do chuveiro. Aproveitei para explorar todo seu pescoço, fiquei mordiscando e beijando essa área sensível do corpo dela. Pude perceber que ela inclinou a cabeça pro lado para me dar mais acesso e deu um gemido abafado. Nós só ficamos nas carícias simples e nos beijos, nada mais aconteceu. Logo depois do banho fomos direto para cama, e é claro dormimos juntos.

**Quatre pov.**

Depois da festa fomos direto para o nosso quarto, Kamara estava mais animada, nunca havíamos nos beijado tanto quanto hoje, mas valeu a pena, acredito que o gosto da boca dela nunca sairia da minha. Enquanto arrumávamos nossas camas, percebi que ela havia pegado um embrulho e quando perguntei o que era, ela me disse que era meu presente de natal, fiquei feliz com o presente, que era um boneco de pelúcia feito por ela mesma com a minha cara. E foi então que decidi fazer algo que sempre quis fazer. Peguei na mão dela e a puxei pra minha cama, para dormimos juntos. Na hora ela ficou vermelha, a primeira vez que a vejo assim. Mas aceitou prontamente.

**Trowa Pov.  
**

Depois da festa fomos para nossos quartos, igual aos outros, agora que estávamos sozinhos podíamos fazer qualquer coisa. Enquanto aproveitávamos o tempo sozinhos, a Kaoro me intigou tanto com sua voz e olhares sensuais que a prensei na parede do banheiro e a beijei fervorosamente. Quando finalmente retomei a minha sã consciência estávamos nus numa banheira, com ela aninhada no meu peito. E então a abracei orgulhoso da jóia que havia encontrado.

**Normal pov.**

_26 de dezembro de 1196 D.C._

O dia da separação tão temida chegou, os garotos receberam ordens para ir embora cedo, então quando acordaram logo arrumaram suas coisas. Duo, Quatre e Trowa, estavam muito deprimidos, tanto quanto as meninas. Mas sabiam que iriam se reencontrar. Se não fosse na rua, seria no campo de batalha. Um grande problema era: como eles agiriam no campo de batalha. Tentaram chegar num acordo com as meninas enquanto esperavam a carona, e não chegaram a uma decisão. Quando a carona chegou era a hora da despedida. Os garotos e suas namoradas, tirando o Trowa e a Kaoro, se abraçaram e se beijaram.

- Ei Duo, nesse papel está meu e-mail e celular. Se precisar de algo, qualquer coisa, não hesitarei em ajudar. – disse Sakury entregando um papel com as informações ao Duo.

- Sakury, não terminamos, ok? – após essas palavras os dois se beijam**  
**

- Quatre, tome cuidado nas missões, a DOS é muito mais perigosa que se imagina. Se precisar de qualquer coisa, vá a L4, eu fico a maior parte do tempo lá

- Certo – fala um Quatre deprimido

- Bem, isso não é um adeus – fala Trowa a Kaoro

- Não, não é.

Algum tempo depois a carona chega e os garotos vão embora.

- Bem, eu tenho muitas coisas a resolver ainda, preciso ir – diz Sakury pegando sua mochila e colocando atrás das costa e sentindo a Tomoe subir em seu ombro

- Sakury... Não se atreva a sumir de novo, entendeu! – fala a Kamara

- Claro – responde a Sakury dando um abraço na Kamara e acenando para a outra enquanto ia pra direção oposta a delas.

**Continua...**

**Bando de traidores, só 15 visitas no cap anterior e nenhuma review. Eu quero reviews! Se não eu choro!**

**E ai? Gostaram das cenas quentes? Se posso chamar de quente ¬.¬ Bem, quero reviews! Não posto outro cap. sem reviews! E lembrando as reviews são respondidas no meu blog, cujo o endereço está no meu perfil. Ele está no perfil e não no link "homepage".**

**Estou pensando em fazer uma fic de Gundam Wing Yaoi UA na qual os g boys participam de uma peça de teatro intitulada Romeu e Julieta. Será que vocês leriam se eu fizesse?**


End file.
